


Turn the page

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candy Store, Drama, F/F, Romance, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: Andys life turns upside down when Miranda Priestly walks into her store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this will be but I've got almost 20,000 words written so far. 
> 
> I'm currently finishing up an original romance, but shouldn't have a problem updating this once or twice a week. 
> 
> This is my world, I've just borrowed the characters to play in it. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Miranda is 48  
> Andy is 27  
> The twins are twelve

Andy tapped the ink pen in her right hand, in a one, two, one, two pattern on the top of the counter, as her eyes scanned the list of new inventory they received the previous evening.

With a stroke of luck, she had acquired the box of books from a private collector who wished to downsize his collection. Among the sixteen books, was a first edition, first printing copy of Madeline in London by Ludwig Bemelmans.

When she laid eyes on the copy inside the box, which lay nestled on a bed of shredded paper, her heart had skipped a beat.

  
Her passion was locating and saving hard to find children’s books. When she picked the copy of Madeline out of the box, she couldn’t help but dance around the store with it. Doug, her business partner and best friend, not only didn’t laugh at her, but joined in on the impromptu dance session.

  
Madeline, along with the other books in the box, were welcome editions to the stores ever growing collection of vintage children’s books. Turn the Page, the store she owned with Doug, had exceeded both of their expectations when they opened it.

Moving from an online only business to an actual storefront was both frightening and scary, but somehow, they had managed to pull off the transition with ease.

  
Six years earlier, her life changed for the better, when she turned the corner on a crowded street and ran straight into a brick wall named Doug. He helped her up, asked her to lunch, and the rest, as they say, was history.

  
In two years, they were business partners. Turn the Page was a bookstore dealing in children’s books and comic books. The store was a large open space with several dividers throughout.

A quarter of the store was stocked with Children’s books. Another quarter was where the comics and action figures were housed. The other two quarters were divided into the office area, a temperature controlled room for the vintage books and a room that was set aside for book readings and game nights. When they first leased the building, they didn’t know whether they would be able to fill it. Now they were almost ready to find a bigger space.

  
Doug stocked their day to day inventory with the hottest new releases along with action figures, t-shirts, stuffed animals, and anything else he felt would be a welcome addition to their store. Andy helped, but she specialized in vintage and rare books and comics.

Although, online sales still exceeded in-store purchases, they’d been able to balance out their revenue by offering themed nights for the kids and game nights.

  
This month’s game theme had been Settlers of Catan. Every week a competition was held and the donations from local business were awarded as prizes to the winners. The theme for the book reading this month was fairy tales and all the kids were encouraged to dress up as their favorite character. Andy would read from a pre-determined story, announced the previous week, and drinks and snacks would be provided.

  
She glanced up from her worksheet. There was a small group of kids and parents milling about and a few teenagers in the comic section. As of lately, they could handle the workload.

They only had two other employees, but if the business kept growing they would have to add someone else to work part time.

  
She bit her lip and eyed the clock. It read eleven-forty-five. Doug should have been back already with their lunch. Her pick was for sandwiches, but he had insisted on tacos from Taco Heaven, a food truck that was always parked a few blocks from their store.

She shivered and reached for the blue and white cardigan that lay by the cash register and slipped it on. It was an old building and always seemed to have a draft.

  
She looked up as the door opened and Doug walked in with their lunch. As soon as he stepped behind the counter, she slipped the pen behind her ear and joined him at the small table behind the counter. “Took long enough.”

  
He smiled and handed her a taco and a small cup of cinnamon donuts. “I know, right? For some reason the line was down the block.” He took a large bite of his burrito.

  
The rich aroma of spices wafted out and engulfed her when she unwrapped her taco. Thin slices of beef were nestled in a flour tortilla, layered with Pico De Gallo, avocado, and a sauce that she never could identify.

  
The taco was halfway to her mouth when the doorbell alerted them that a customer had entered. Doug pushed back from his chair to stand, but she waved him off. “Eat. I’ve got this.” He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

  
She stood, straightened her cardigan, and eyed the woman as she browsed the section of pop-up books along the far wall. Even from the distance between them, the woman’s wealth was evident.

  
Andy cocked her head and couldn’t help but admire her. The light blue blouse and tailored grey trousers fit the woman’s slim frame to perfection. It was a far cry from Andy’s ten-year old jeans and black t-shirt she had thrown on that morning. Not exactly designer, but comfortable.

The woman’s short white hair with touches of gray was styled to perfection. She looked familiar but Andy couldn’t place her.

  
If felt like all the air had been sucked from her chest as the woman turned toward her as in slow motion. Andy could only stare mute as the woman walked with purpose toward the counter. Deep blue eyes and perfectly kissable lips only added to the overall picture. Even the bored look on the woman’s face didn’t detour Andy’s interest.

The woman looked to be in her late forties or early fifties and Andy’s heart rate quickened when the woman held eye contact. _For goodness sake, Andy, you are a business woman, and it isn’t the first time you’ve seen a beautiful woman._

She put on her best smile and hoped she didn’t look like a deranged convict. This was a customer, after all. “Can I help you with something today?”

  
“I am looking for a first edition copy of Mary Poppins.” She flicked her wrist in the air.

  
Andy nodded and did her best to control her heart rate at the woman’s soft words. “All right.” She pulled her laptop to her, but knew they didn’t have a copy in inventory. At least not a first edition.

She clicked on several Excel documents to confirm what she already knew. Her heart thudded in her chest, but she kept her eyes on the laptop even as the woman’s perfume drifted her way. Good grief! At twenty-seven she wasn’t a teenager anymore.

She bit her lip and turned to address her customer. The woman’s gaze swept over her and set Andy’s heart racing even more loudly than before. “I don’t have a first edition in inventory, but I do have another copy, and it will give you an idea of condition.”

The woman tapped her finger on her lips. “Very well.”

  
Andy stepped away from the counter and walked to a door just to the left of the main floor. The room was small and had cost quite a bit to set up, but to preserve the vintage books the room needed to stay temperature controlled at sixty-five degrees.

She shivered as she entered and located the book. Quickly shutting the door, she walked back to the counter and placed the book in front of the woman. “As you can see, this is a really nice copy. Crisp, clean pages and the spine is tight. I was very happy to acquire this one.”

  
The woman pointed to the book and Andy encouraged her to look it over. She picked it up and examined the entire book, before placing it back on the counter. “This is exactly what I want, only in a first edition. Mary Poppins has always been one of my daughter’s favorite books and I wanted to get her something special for her birthday.”

  
“I can check with my resources and try to find a first edition for you. I don’t want to get your expectations up. To find a first edition in this condition won’t be easy. Would you like to start the process?”

  
The woman tapped her hand on the counter. “From looking around, all I saw were new books and comic books. Do you specialize in vintage books, or is it more of a hobby? I hope I haven’t wasted my time here?” The woman pursed her lips.

  
Andy leaned forward and rested her hands on top of the counter even as a shiver ran through her at the look in the other woman’s eyes. “We are the largest comic book store in the area and our children’s book portion is taking off, but finding and selling vintage and rare children’s books and comics has always been a passion of mine and I, along with Doug, have made a business out of it. I can assure you, I am very good at what I do and never failed a challenge.”

The ball was in this woman’s court and, for more reasons than her mind was ready to admit, she hoped she was about to embark on this challenge.

  
“How much?”

  
“Depending on condition.” She clasped her hands together on top of the counter. “Probably around two thousand maybe a little more. Maybe less.”

  
The woman studied her for a few minutes, then seemed to make up her mind. “How do we start the process?”

  
Andy grabbed a notepad and pulled the pen from behind her ear. “Name?”

  
“Miranda Priestly.”

  
Andy tried not to show her surprise as she wrote the name down. Now she knew why the woman looked so familiar. How could she have been so stupid. She wanted to slap herself for not recognizing her to begin with.

Miranda Priestly owned C&C, one of the most popular businesses in the city. The store carried thousands of different types of candy and gourmet chocolates. On top of that, it had been named one of the top ten businesses of the year for the past ten years. Miranda was a shrewd businesswoman and took on anyone that dared to stand in her way.

Andy wrote the name of the book next. “Phone number?” Miranda slipped her glasses on then pointed to the note pad. Andy slid it wordlessly toward her, afraid whatever would come out of her mouth would be complete gibberish. Miranda with glasses on was a whole other level of sexy. Andy did a double take at the date; the eighteenth of August. That was less than a month away. “Is this date firm?”

  
“Is that going to be a problem? My confidence in your abilities is already lackluster.” She glanced at her watch.

  
Andy had to tear her eyes away from the vision in front of her, ignoring the woman’s words. She glanced back at the paper to buy her some time. “I’m not sure. Most of the time, circumstances are out of my control. I normally like a little more time than this, but if you’re willing, I will do everything within my power to find you your book.”

  
“Failure does not impress me.”

  
“My name is Andy.” Andy pointed at her name tag, then held her hand out, but Miranda ignored it. “It was a pleasure.”

  
“Do try not to disappoint me, Andrea.” With that, she walked out, leaving a flustered Andy behind.

  
Andy watched her walk away and could have sworn Miranda added an extra swing to her hips. Holy hell. Miranda was hot. Like, sizzling hot. So hot, Andy was sure her hand would have burnt if Miranda would have touched it.

  
“Andy,” Doug whispered in her ear causing Andy to jerk up from the counter, eyes wide. “What was that about?” He grinned and she pulled away from him and sat down at the table.

Doug was right. What was that about? In less than fifteen minutes, Miranda had turned her into a ball of nerves. Food always helped to settle them so she picked up her taco and took a bite, ignoring Doug when he sat down across form her.

He grinned. “Why didn’t you ask her out?”

  
She sighed and wiped her mouth. “Do you know who she is? Miranda Priestly,” Andy whispered.

  
He shrugged. “So. How is she going to say no if you didn’t even give her the chance to?"

  
“I was nervous and she is a customer.” She laughed. “Did you see her?” She fanned her face. “Good grief.”

  
“Not my type, but definitely yours.” He stood up and patted her on the head. “Just remember.” He pointed at her, then at the door. “The quicker you find that book, the sooner you can see her again, and ask her out.” He whistled all the way back to the counter where a customer was waiting to check out.

  
Andy ate the last of her taco and cinnamon donuts, then grabbed her laptop, settled down at the small couch they kept pushed up against one wall of the store, and started her search. Doug was right.

The quicker she found the book, the sooner she could see Miranda again, and if she could, work up the nerve to ask her out. She had never failed a mission before. She didn’t intend to start now. Especially not one centered around Miranda Priestly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda's not in this chapter, but it moves the plot forward and introduces the original characters.

  
The next day dawned bright and early and Andy wasn’t any closer to finding the book then she was the day before.

By now, she should have had a lead to go on. Doug had tried to be encouraging, but failed in his usual epic way. She had forbid him from helping and exiled him to the back room, sorting through the several boxes of action figures that were delivered that morning.

  
She had exhausted almost all her resources, but kept her nose to the grindstone. It didn’t help that every time her mind wandered, it would focus on Miranda. With her perfect hair, amazing smile, and her killer sense of style.

  
Out of curiosity, she had walked by her store, and was hoping to chance a glance of her, only to go away in disappointment. She knew she could have just walked in the store, but she didn’t want to play her cards just yet.

  
She refrained from telling Easton, her sister, about everything the previous night when she talked to her on the phone. Easton owned Brew and Bake, and the good thing was, it was only a block away from her store. The bad thing was, it was only a block over.

She loved her dearly, but knew that if she told her about her crush, she would hound her until she gave her all the details. She knew Easton was having trouble in the love department and would live through her, but her dating life was just as non-existent as her sister. They had made plans to have dinner together the following night.

  
They weren’t sisters by blood, but when Andy was fifteen she told her parents she was gay, and they kicked her out. Her grandmother, Edna, had driven ten hours to pick her up and take Andy back to her home. Once there, Andy realized Edna had also taken in another girl.

Easton was only a year younger than her, and both of her parents had died in a car crash. Edna had taken her in, when they couldn’t find a placement for her. They’d grown up together and their bond was unshakeable. Andy didn’t know what she would do without Easton by her side.

  
She bit her lip and scooped up a handful of sunflower seeds, mini chocolate chips, and peanuts that she had brought from home that morning. As she chewed, she searched her mind for anyone that could possibly have the book. She growled in frustration, then smiled at a little girl that was looking at her funny when her cellphone rang a familiar tune. A grin split her face and she hopped up off the couch, grabbed her phone, and swiped it before her grandma could hang up.

  
“Hi, Grandma.”

  
“Andy, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight? I’m making your favorite.”

  
Andy leaned back against the counter and counted to ten quietly. The tone of her Grandma’s voice and the fact that she made her favorite meal only meant one thing. Her Grandma was trying to set her up and for some odd reason she never tried to set Easton up. Thank god Easton was busy tonight.

  
“Andy, I can hear your breathing over the phone. You know I’m an old woman. Who knows how much time I have left on this earth. You could at least pretend to want to talk to me.”

  
It always amazed her how such a sweet, frail looking, eighty-eight-year old woman could be so manipulative. She could do without the blind date, but her Grandma’s chicken pot pie was the stuff of legends. “Grandma, don’t be silly. I always enjoy talking to you and I would love to have dinner with you.”

  
“That’s the spirit, dear. Dinner will be served at seven sharp. Love you.”

  
“I love you to.” If dinner was at seven that meant she would have to be there by six thirty at the latest. When Doug came back with lunch she filled him in on her conversation and he agreed to lock up for the night and promised not to tell Easton about it if she came by.

  
Far sooner than she would have liked it was time to leave. She waved bye to Doug and walked the few blocks to her apartment.

  
Andy stared into her closet like it held the mysteries of the work. What to wear? She knew what she wanted to wear, but also knew her Grandma would throw a fit. In the end, she opted for a gray sheath dress, a red belt, and a pair of flats. She grabbed her blue cardigan and chunky scarf her Grandma had knitted for her out of the hall closet, patted her cat, Shady, on the head, then rode the elevator to the underground parking garage. Her trusty Jeep Wrangler was a comfort and as she sat behind the wheel she vowed to get out more often on her days off.

  
The drive to her Grandma’s was surprisingly quick and easy. When she turned into the driveway she didn’t notice another car and wondered if she had mistaken her Grandma’s motives for this dinner, but that was quickly dashed when she walked through the back door into the kitchen.

  
The smile fell from her face and she groaned when she realized who was standing by the counter. Her Grandma, a woman she didn’t recognize, and Easton were standing by the stove with their backs to her. She let the door slam behind her and the woman jumped and spun around but her Grandma continued stirring the pot on the stove and Easton turned and grinned at her.

  
“Andy, you know how I feel about slamming doors.”

  
“Sorry, Grandma.” The stranger was around her age and wore a pair of fitted trousers and a long tank top decorated with flowers. Her classic features were framed by honey blond hair and gray eyes. Andy fought the urge not to fidget when the woman ran her eyes all over her body, then smirked.

  
Good grief. Where did her Grandma find these women? She bypassed the woman and kissed her Grandma on the cheek, and smacked Easton on the arm before walking into the living room, slipping her cardigan and scarf off, and hanging them both up. When she shut the door, and turned around, she grabbed her chest and squeaked. The woman was standing a couple of feet from her. Just staring. “Jesus.”

  
“Actually, you can call me Shelly.” Her eyes roamed over Andy again. “Your breasts look amazing in that dress, as does your ass.”

  
Andy nodded frowned at Shelly’s words. It was one thing to compliment her and it was quite another to ogle her. The only reason she came tonight was for her Grandma’s cooking and she didn’t know yet who this woman was to her Grandma so she would refrain from making a biting comment. “How do you know my Grandma?” She walked beside her into the kitchen.

  
“I live next door.”

  
That explained the lack of a car in the driveway, but it didn’t explain the lack of Easton’s car. “Easton, where is your car?”

  
Easton sat down beside her and winked. “In the garage.”

  
Of course it was. “I thought you were busy tonight.”

  
“Nope.” She slung her arm over Andy’s shoulder and pulled her into her side. “I’m all yours tonight.”

Compared to Andy’s long brown hair and brown eyes, Easton’s auburn hair was cut into a neat bob and her gray eyes always seemed to hold a twinge of mischief. They’d been mistaken for a couple more than once, and to Andy’s utter embarrassment, Easton always played it up and it was a game to her how outrageous she could make the story of how they meet. The last story involved a dog pound, a hurricane, a Hummer, and a nun.

  
Andy pushed her away. “Goody.” Since Shelly lived next door and Easton came for dinner it also meant she would probably have to spend all evening with them. “Shelly, you moved into Old man Collins place?” She accepted the glass of wine her Grandma handed her and downed it. She waved off the offer of a refill and ignored Easton’s smirk. She would need all her wits about her for tonight.

  
“Yes. I moved in around five months ago. I didn’t even know Edna had a Granddaughter, let alone two, because I’ve never seen either one of you before. You don’t come by very often, do you?”

  
Andy squinted at her. “Excuse me.” Who the hell did this woman think she was?

  
“Now wait just a damn minute.” Easton stiffened beside her.

  
“Andy.” Her Grams put her hand on Andy’s arm and got her attention. “Can you pour the gravy into the bowl for me? Easton, top off everyone’s wine.”

  
Andy huffed and turned away from the woman’s penetrating gaze. It didn’t take long and the table was set and everyone was seated and digging into their meal.

The atmosphere was tense, but not as tense as the disastrous blind date from two thousand and fourteen. To this day, her and her Grandma refused to speak of it again. They had sworn on a blood oath never to tell Easton about it. Andy forked up a good portion and had the fork halfway to her mouth when Shelly spoke.

  
“I’m surprised you can keep that type of figure seeing as how you eat so much.” She smirked at her and Andy shoved the fork in her mouth and chewed. She chanced a glance at her Grandma who mouthed for her to be good. Easton patted her on the leg.

  
“I work out,” she mumbled around a mouthful of food.

  
“I can see that.” She leered at her.

  
Time for a subject change. “What do you do for a living?”

  
“I’m a cosmetologist. I work at a funeral home.” That was cool, but before she could ask a follow up question, Shelly opened her mouth again. “I’ll be the one working on your Grandma when the time comes and.” She winked. “I’ll make sure she looks amazing.”

  
Andy dropped her fork and it clinked on her plate. “What the hell.”

  
“That’s fucked up,” Easton blurted out and pointed her fork at her.

  
“Andy, Easton, it’s already been taken care of.”

  
“Grams, we are not talking about this right now. Christ, we’re eating dinner.” Andy turned to fully face her Grandma. “We’ve already had this talk and I don’t want to have it again.”

  
“You really shouldn’t be in denial about these things, Andy,” Shelly said.

  
Andy threw her napkin on the table. “I don’t want nor need your opinion on matter’s concerning her. Neither one of us do.” She pointed from her and Easton.

  
Shelly frowned. “I meant no disrespect. It’s just after my Grandpa died I was left to deal with his estate.” She shook her head. “He has more books than I know what to deal with. He always told me I need to sensor myself.”

  
And the pieces clicked into place. “Your Grandpa was Old Man Collins?” She took a large gulp of wine.

  
“Yes, and I know from experience it’s better to have these things sorted out.”

  
When she wasn’t being a pervert, she did make a good point. What a minute. Andy sat up straighter in her chair and looked from her Grandma, who had a small smile on her face, to Shelly, who looked confused, to Easton, who continued shoving food in her mouth.

  
Andy was tempted to add another scoop to her plate, to make sure Easton didn’t eat it all, but decided against it. “I’m sorry for your loss. He was a good man.”

She took a bite of her food and swallowed before voicing her next question. She didn’t want to sound too eager. He’d only been gone a year, but this could be the break she was looking for. Old Man Collins had often talked about his book collection, and she would have given anything to see it, but he always refused anyone the privilege. Playing nice with Shelly might ensure that she got Miranda’s book for her if Old Man Collins had a copy. “Are you looking to sell his book collection?”

  
She nodded. “I am. He has so many. I don’t know why one person would want so many. The classic’s I could understand, but what would a grown man want with all those children’s books.”

  
Andy’s heart thudded in her chest and Easton patted her leg, but then she felt something else. She glared at Shelly as Shelly ran her foot up Andy’s leg, but Shelly either didn’t care or was immune to her death stare. She wanted a look at the books, but wouldn’t lower herself to this woman’s standards to do so. She pushed back from the table. “Grandma, if I am not mistaken I believe I saw an apple cobbler in the fridge?”

  
Easton laughed. “There is also vanilla ice cream in the freezer. Let me get up and I’ll help you.”

  
Andy patted her shoulder. “Don’t be silly. I’ve got it. Shelly, Grandma you can both stay seated. I really do have this.” Andy made quick work of clearing the table and putting the leftovers away. She pulled out the cobbler and set it on the table along with the ice cream, spoons, and saucers. “Dig in everyone.”

  
She made sure to get an extra big piece and a huge scoop of ice cream and only smiled sweetly at Shelly when she threw a disgusted look her way. She would pay for it at the gym tomorrow, but it would be worth it. After she wiped her lips and pushed her plate away she gave her Grandma her full attention. “Grams, you’ve outdid yourself. It was fantastic.”

  
“She’s right, it really was good.” Easton patted her stomach.

  
“I agree Edna, the meal was delicious,” Shelly added.

Well, Andy thought, at least she had manners. The one thing that was going for her was the fact that she treated her grandma with respect.

  
“Thank you. Easton, Andy you know there will be plenty of leftovers for you to take home, but now Shelly, I would really like to see your Grandpa’s books. He would never allow anyone to see them when he was alive. Do you thank that would be possible?”

Andy knew that look on her Grandma’s face and she knew the minute her Grandma used it, Shelly would not be able to say no to her. She really did love the manipulative old bird.

  
“Of course. Andy, will you be joining us?” She asked, completely ignoring Easton, who didn’t seem to care in the slightest.

  
“Yes.” She yelled and in the process, was sure she gave Shelly the wrong impression when she got a hopeful look on her face. Easton snickered beside her. Shit. That didn’t bode well.

Shelly was attractive, but at this point in her life, the only women she wanted to spend time with was her Grandma, Easton, and hopefully Miranda in the future. She jumped up and put everything away, then retrieved everyone’s outerwear.

When she shut the closet door, Easton was waiting for her. Andy narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

  
She rocked back on her heels, hooking her thumbs in the loops of her jeans. “Grams invited me.”

  
“I thought you had plans with Hannah?” Andy wasn’t sure she would be able to be friends with someone she had feelings for, but Easton told her Hannah had always belonged to Candace.

  
She shrugged. “No. Candace got tickets to some show.” She waved her hand.

  
Andy wrapped her arm around Easton’s waist. “I’m sorry. I know at one time you thought there could be more with her.”

  
Easton hugged her tighter. “Hannah has always been gone on Candace. I didn’t stand a chance.”

  
Andy stopped her with a hand on her arm. “You’ll find your one.”

  
“Here’s to having hope.”

  
Andy kissed her on the cheek and lead her back to the kitchen. Shelly was right about one thing. She would make sure in the future she came to see her Grandma more. They did spend quite a bit of time to together but it was always at her apartment or scouring the town for treasures.

  
“If you ladies give me a few minutes, I’ll go turn on the back-porch light so you can see better. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to any of you.” She bounded out the door and Andy turned to her Grandma and crossed her arms across her chest.

  
“Now, Andy.” Edna patted her arm and Andy relaxed. “How else were we supposed to get a look at those books? I knew he had quite a few children’s books. We just have to get through tonight and maybe a couple more meetings with Shelly and you don’t have to see her again. She is quite nice after you get over frankness. And I couldn’t let Easton eat alone.” She wrapped her arm around Easton’s waist. “Now could I?”

They both pouted at her.

  
“No, I guess not.”

  
Easton laughed and kissed Edna on the head. “I think people underestimate you because you’re old.”

  
“They do and it works out in my favor quite a bit.” She chuckled. “Last week, I pretended to slip picking up loose sticks in my yard, and the boy next door ran to help me. In the days since then, sometimes when I look out my window, I will see him walking my yard looking for anything I could stumble over. He’s recruited a few of his friends to help.”

  
Andy bit her lip and fought the urge not to laugh. “Good grief. I thought we were the only ones you manipulated.”

  
She patted her cheek. “Your both are just my favorites. She just turned the lights on. Let’s go see if we can increase your inventory tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

Andy adjusted her backpack on her shoulder the next morning, opened the door, and walked into the store. Doug usually arrived a couple of hours before her and he waved at her from behind the counter when she walked in.

  
“Good Morning.” She bounded over to him.

  
“Morning. How’d it go last night? That bad, huh?”

  
She leaned over the counter. “Well, the only reason Grandma invited me was to set me up with Shelly, her neighbor, but as it turns out Grandma was playing her. Easton was there, too.”

  
“How did she play her?”

  
They’d known each other long enough for him to know about her grandma’s tendencies. Edna had even set him up a time or two. “Shelly is Old Man Collin’s granddaughter and she inherited his house and everything in it.”

  
It took him a minute then a lightbulb seemed to go off and he rounded the counter. “Did you see his book collection?” He was practically vibrating.

  
She laughed. “We did and not only does she have the book I need for Miranda, but she also has sixteen more I want and of those seventeen I will already have six sold.”

  
“Are you serious?” He steered her around the counter. “Is she willing to sell?”

  
“Well, she said she would, then when I showed an interest, she said we could discuss it over dinner.”

  
He groaned and ran his fingers through his red curl’s. “One of those.”

  
“Yes. I turned her down and am going to email her a list of the books I want and go from there. The other thing is, I know for a fact there are tons of books there that James will be interested in.”

  
“So, if you give him this lead he will owe you one.”

  
“Exactly.” She hung her coat up and dumped her laptop on the floor next to the counter. “I am hoping me and James can ambush her with checks and she will change her mind. I believe when she sees what we will offer she will change her mind.”

  
He rubbed his hands together. “Now we just need a plan.”

  
She took a sip of her coffee and eyed the papers laid out on top of the table. She ignored his plan idea. He meant well, but they never panned out the way he expected them to. “What’s this?” She pointed to the papers.

  
“This,” he said. “Is what I've been working on for the next several fairy tale nights. I want to try and expand on what we already have. I have been researching children book authors as well as comic book artists and was thinking about some way we could get them here to do a reading. Sign some books, interact with the kids. Maybe once every three months or so. I’ve been looking into the costs.”

  
“That would be great and would attract a lot more people to our store.”

  
“That’s what I was thinking.”

  
“I mentioned to Easton and Grandma last night that we were thinking about moving to a bigger location and she said the store beside C&C is for sale.”

  
He tilted his head. “It is, but I heard the owner is being an ass.”

  
“That’s what Easton said.” She bit her lip. “It’s probably out of our price range.”

  
“Maybe.” He crossed his arms and smiled at a customer that entered. “But, sales have been fantastic these last few months. Game nights are growing and I’ve had, as well as Bryan, a lot of people tell us, they come from the next town over to buy comics and things from us, because of the atmosphere we have. I’ll look into it if you want?” Including her and Doug, they had three other employee, Bryan, Ashely, and Heather.

  
“No,” she all but shouted and he frowned. She fiddled with her jacket. “I can check it out.”

  
He squinted at her then snapped his fingers. “You’ve never been to her store, have you?” He shook his head. “All right. You check out this new building, which would be amazing, and then check out her store.”

  
“It would be amazing wouldn’t it. I haven’t seen the building, but know what those buildings on that street could offer us. We could house the comics and competitions on the top floor, and expand our children’s sections.”

  
“It would be awesome.”

  
“All right.” She knocked three times on the counter. “If you need any help with figuring out the authors, let me know.”

  
“Will do, Chief.” He saluted her.

  
Andy rolled her eyes and called James. If she was going to get her book, it would have to be a tag team effort. After twenty minutes, James was on board and she could hear him salivating over the phone after he’d checked out a few photos she’d sent him.

She agreed to keep him in the loop and he agreed if everything panned out he would owe her one. James owed a vintage bookstore a couple of hours away and knew everyone there was to know in the business. Normally, if she needed something, he could find it for her.

  
At a quarter to twelve, she waved to the few customers in the store, and walked out with her and Doug’s lunch orders in hand. Unfortunately, it was his turn to pick again and he wanted tacos. She enjoyed the crisp air and in no time, she was standing in line for her food order.

  
Bag in hand, she turned to head back when she caught sight of Miranda walking down the sidewalk, flanked on either side by two red headed girls. Her eyes traced every curve of Miranda’s body and she gulped in air, to get her breathing back under control.

Andy’s heart thudded when Miranda looked right at her. She debated about walking up to her and talking, when a noise behind her caught her attention. She turned around just as Shelly walked up to her.

  
“Fancy meeting you here, Andy.” Today she wore a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt.

  
“If you say so.” She was trying not to be a bitch and she really did want those books. Maybe a little ass kissing was in order? “It’s a beautiful day.”

  
“It is. This is my favorite time of year. What brings you to this part of the town?”

  
She held up her bag. “Lunch. You?”

  
“You, actually. I was just at your store and Doug directed me here.”

  
Figured. “What can I do for you?”

  
Shelly leaned in close to her. “Have you thought anymore about our date?”

  
“Look, I want to make an offer on the books, but I’m not interested in going out with you.” Andy took a step back.

  
“I see. That’s not what I wanted to hear.”

  
“You’re a beautiful woman, but that’s not how I do business and I have my eye on someone else. Also, I contacted my colleague, and he is interested in looking at your other books. I’m not sure if money is your motivation, but if you decided to sell to us, you could walk away with a lot of money.”

  
“Money is always nice. Sex is to.”

  
Andy took another step back and blinked. “What now?”

  
“So, if you don’t want to go out with me how about have sex with me?”

  
Andy looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, but no one was. She couldn’t believe the nerve of the woman. “No, like I said, I’m already interested in someone.’

  
“That’s too bad.”

  
“Not for me.”

  
“Too bad for the books you want.”

  
“Look, I am not going to play this game with you and my food is getting cold. If you don’t want to sell, fine, just let me know, but I am not going to whore myself out to get them.”

She pushed past her and knew she shouldn’t have, but at the crosswalk she looked back. Shelly had a smug look on her face, but it wasn’t the face she was looking for. Her heart sunk a little bit when she didn’t see Miranda’s face in the crowd.

  
Doug was helping a customer when she got back and she set up their food on the small table behind the counter. She smiled at the little girl he was helping, then rung up another customer’s order. As the last customer walked out they both settled down at the table.

  
“So, that was Shelly? She’s hot.”

  
“Yes, well, that’s not what’s important, and I may have blown our chance at the books.” She buried her head in her hands. “She propositioned me again and I told her I wouldn’t whore myself out for the books.”

  
“If she’s really giving you a hard time maybe you should recruit your Grandma to help you?”

  
She looked at him over the rim of her cup. “I think I will. I’ll give her a call after I finish up here.”

Her Grandma could pretty much make anything happen, but the way Shelly was acting, she wasn’t sure her Grandma could sway her. After she made the call, she would open her laptop again and try to find the book some other way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Andys second meeting.

Four days later, Andy worked up a vast amount of courage in case she ran into Miranda, and ventured across town to check out the building that was for sale. Shelly was still playing hard to get, but Edna was working on her.

  
She kept her eyes averted from the colorful sign that hung above Miranda’s store. She needed to stay on track. She took a snapshot of the phone number and the owners information of the building she was interested in before taking a step back to take in the full effect of the building and take a few more pictures. It was easily twice the size of the store they owned now and was on a street that received twice as much foot traffic than their current location.

  
The front of the store consisted of six large windows, in contrast to the top floor that only had three. What was good about the building was that it was the last one on the street and had a side entrance and a staircase leading to the second floor. That would be perfect for game nights.

They could close the first floor and concentrate on the gamers. It would be an amazing purchase, but even with their current profits, she didn’t know if it would be possible. First, they needed to call the owner and inquire about their stipulations.

  
The draw of the store next door became too much for her to ignore and she slowly turned toward it and glanced up at the large C&C sign that hung above Miranda’s store. She knew it was a bad idea to stay here, but due to an exhaustive internet search, she knew everything there was to know about Miranda, but those pages could only tell a person so much.

  
Good grief, she’d only met her once. How could a simple crush get so out of hand so quickly? Maybe she should just go back to the bookstore. She had the information she’d come for.

  
She adjusted her backpack straps, glanced through the window one last time, and turned away from the store, only to run straight into another body. Andy’s fears were confirmed when she looked up into Miranda’s blue eyes. Andy griped Miranda’s forearms to keep them both from falling and when she realized where her hands were, she jerked them back.

  
“Are you all right?” Miranda asked, holding her hands out ready to catch Andy if she slipped. She seemed like a completely different woman from the first time they meet. Open and she seemed happy to see her. Andy didn’t care what caused the turn around, she was going to run with it. Maybe Miranda was having a bad day the first time they met.

  
Andy hated to admit it, but she looked even better now, then the first few times she had saw her. She wore those damned tailored pants again, today in a deep black, and a light gray long-sleeve sweater. Simple, but elegant.

  
Miranda looked at her with, what she deemed, concern and caution. “I’m fine.” Andy waved her hand in the air. “I should probably be asking you if you’re all right. I ran into you.” She flashed what she hoped was a sincere smile and not that of a crazed psycho.

  
“Good.” Miranda took a step back and pointed at the store. “Are you coming in or just going to look through the window?” She arched her brow.

  
Seeing the woman that had been occupying her thoughts for the last week standing in front of her, in the flesh, only solidified her crush even more. Andy wanted to kick herself. She should have never come here “Sure. I mean.” She blew out the breath she was holding. “I was going in.”

  
Miranda smiled at her and opened the door to allow her through. Andy walked through the door and stopped in awe when she got her first look around. She had no idea why she’d never come into the store before. The place was amazing.

  
The floor was hardwood, but it had been stained in numerous shades of purple, yellow, blue and green. Dozens of large scale replicas of famous candies hung from the ceiling and the walls were adorned with hundreds of different types of candy.

Hanging above the wall, behind the counter, were two different characters; a lollipop and a chocolate bar, wearing matching plaid coveralls. From all her research, the two characters had been associated with the store since its beginning. Even the kids running around didn’t deter from the overall atmosphere.

She was utterly charmed. “Wow!”

  
“Have you never been here before?” Miranda came to stand in front of her.

  
“No. I don’t really get out much, but now I wish I had. This place is amazing! No wonder Doug loves it so much.”

  
“Would you like a tour?”

  
“I would love one.” The words were out before she had time to think about them.  
Miranda grinned, walked to the corner of the room, and pointed around them. “There are three separate rooms in the store. This one deals mostly in candy, the other one in chocolate, and we have a kitchen in the back. If the candy or chocolate has our logo on it, it is made in house. We pride ourselves on everything we offer. If we don’t have it, we will find a way to make it, or order it. My mom helped me decorate this room. She’s always been a colorful character and I let her have free rein.”

  
“Who designed the characters?” Andy touched the nearest package of cherry hard candies.

  
Miranda slipped the package off the hook. “I did. Choco and Lollie. My daughters helped me name them. This entire endeavor has taken me completely by surprise. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought that people would take to it like they have. I am floored by all the awards we have received from the city.”

  
“That’s how I felt when the online bookstore took off. When Doug and I decided to open a physical store, it was scary, but we’ve been open a little over a year now and so far, so good. One of the biggest draws for us is the readings we have twice a week. We offer snacks for the kids and encourage them to dress up per that night’s theme.”

She smiled, thinking about the last one where all the kids dressed up as their favorite Winnie the Pooh character. She turned to Miranda expecting to see boredom written across her face, but she grinned when she saw what she could only describe as interest.

  
“We also offer all kinds of different parties; receptions, birthdays, baby showers, or whatever a client wants. Do you have kids, Andrea?”

  
Andy almost forgot to breath when she said her name the way no one else ever had. The personal question didn’t bother her as it would have coming from someone else. She shook her head. “I don’t have human kids, but I do have a cat, Shady McQuinn.”

  
Miranda crossed her arms. “We lost Patricia last year. She was ten. I got her two years before my girls were born.” She bit her lip. “Follow me.”

They walked through several aisles and Andy tried to avert her eyes from the trousers hugging Miranda’s ass, but was failing miserably. As she raised her eyes, she got busted by the woman working behind the cash register, who smirked at her. Her name tag read Serena.

  
“Miranda, good afternoon,” Serena said.

  
“Serena.” She touched Andy’s forearm. “Andrea.” She pointed to a picture that hung on the wall. In it Miranda knelt on the ground and had one arm around a Saint Bernard with two laughing girls in front of them. Miranda looked happy and unguarded. Whoever was taking the picture was very lucky to have that smile directed at them.

  
“My Grams lost her dog last year. It was hard on all of us.”

  
“It’s hard when we lose them, but the time we spend with them, well makes up for the hurt when they are taken from us.” Andy knew she was in trouble. Besides being beautiful, Miranda was also genuine and Andy could feel herself falling more and more. She had to get out of here. She should have never come. Miranda pointed to another room and winked. “Let’s check out the chocolate room.”

  
Her head was screaming at her to decline and get the hell out, but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. As soon as they entered the room, the chocolate aroma hit her full force and she groaned.  
Miranda laughed and licked her lips.

“Would you like a sample.”

  
“Yes, I would.” She held Miranda’s eyes and sucked in a breath when she took a step in her direction. Did she miss something? They were talking about chocolate, weren’t they?

  
“Do you have a preference?” Andy wanted to scream you, but clamped her mouth shut and only shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. “Okay.” Miranda stepped around her and behind the counter. She pointed to the far end of the counter and Andy followed her down. “The filled chocolates are my favorite. There is no better feeling then when you bite into the chocolate and the burst of flavor erupts on your tongue.”

  
Andy shivered and nodded. What was wrong with her? She stepped up to the counter and surveyed the assortment, trying to get her bearings. There were chocolates of all shapes and sizes, filled with everything from chocolate to apricots and dusted with cinnamon to red pepper. Her eyes landed on an assortment in the middle row. The fruit filled ones. She straightened. “I would like to try a fruit filled one.” Somehow her voice came out sounding normal. She hoped it did. At this point she didn’t know what the hell she was doing.

  
“What kind of filling?"

  
Andy grinned. “Surprise me.”

  
“Close your eyes.”

  
“What?”

  
Miranda cocked her hip against the counter. “Close your eyes if you want me to surprise you.”

  
Andy did as she was told and after a few seconds Miranda told her to open them. Miranda stood in front of her with a small chocolate held on her palm. Andy thought about eating from her hand but decided that was a bad idea. She took if from her hand and slipped it in her mouth.

The chocolate was exquisite, but Miranda was right, the burst of raspberry filling was almost orgasmic. The sweetness and tartness balanced with the milk chocolate and dash of sea salt was an amazing experience. “Wow!”

  
“That’s the second time you’ve said that.” She winked. “I take it you like it here.”

  
“You have no idea.” She grinned and turned to their left when a woman walked up next to them.

  
The woman looked like she had just stepped off the runway. Her face was perfectly made up, as was her hair. The designer t-shirt and skinny jeans, fit her like a glove. That was her cue to go. Andy wasn’t going to jump to conclusions, but the woman clearly needed to talk to Miranda. “Miranda, thank you for the tour, but I should be getting back. I told Doug I would pick up lunch. He’s probably wondering where I am.”

  
“Miranda,” the woman with a British accent said. “I just got off the phone with our supplier from Paris,” she said, interrupting them, and looked at Miranda, ignoring Andy completely.

  
“Emily, you know how much I dislike being interrupted. Wait in my office.”

  
Andy stepped back from them. “No really. I need to be getting back. Enjoy the rest of your day, ladies. As soon as I have your book in my hands, either Doug or I will give you a call.”

  
“Andrea, I have the time.” Miranda said.

  
It looked like disappoint on Miranda’s face, but she couldn’t be sure and she really did need to get back. She’d already spent more time gone then she planned.

“I have to go. Thank you again.” Andy turned and walked out as fast as her feet would take her. Now that she had made contact, she needed to find a way to see her again. There was no getting Miranda out of her mind now.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and her grandma run into a familiar face at the farmers market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on telling the entire story in Andys POV, but changed my mind. After this chapter I have to rework a few things, so the next chapter won't be uploaded for a few days.

Andy arrived at her Grandma’s house bright and early Saturday morning for their trip to the farmer’s market. It was a standing date with them twice a month.

Thankfully she hadn’t seen Shelly again, or talked to her, since she tracked her down last Wednesday and her Grandma had promised she would take care of everything. Andy didn’t doubt her, she just hoped whatever plan her Grandma had wouldn’t result in them getting arrested again. Easton still hadn’t forgiven them for having to bail them out the last time.

  
Before she could even get out, her Grandma was shutting her front door and walking toward the car. Andy jumped out, kissed her on the cheek, and opened the passenger side door for her.

As Andy turned to get in, she spotted Shelly looking at them from her kitchen window and Andy waved at her for good measure and was pleased when Shelly waved back.

  
Once inside, she clipped her seatbelt and turned to her Grandma when she felt her eyes boring into hers. “Yes.”

  
“There is no way at all you’ll have sex with her?" She jerked her thumb in Shelly’s direction.

  
Andy laid her forehead on her steering wheel and took a moment to compose herself before looking back at her Grandma. “No.”

  
She held her hands up. “Just asking. It would solve a lot of our problems and it would get you laid, plus she isn’t half bad looking.”

  
“Grandma, that is not the way I do business. I am not whoring myself for those books.”

  
“I bet you would whore yourself for Miranda," she sang.

  
Andy groaned. “Grandma. Let’s table the discussion of Shelly for right now and just enjoy our day.”

  
“Of course, dear.”

  
Andy knew this discussion wasn’t over, not by a long shot. Her Grandma was quiet the entire ride, which not unusual, in this instance, Andy knew she was planning something in her mind.

  
“Stop staring at me, Andy. I’m not dead yet.”

  
“Grandma.” She sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t say things like that.”

  
“It’s not secret I’m old, dear.”

  
“I know.” She flicked her blinker and pulled into the semi-full parking lot. After shutting off the engine, she unclipped her seat beat, climbed out, then opened her Grams’ door. “Ready to get started?”

  
“I’m ready to shop, if you’re ready to carry my things.”

Andy walked around to the back of the car, opened the trunk and pulled out a large tote bag, and slipped it on her shoulder, then handed one to her Grandma who eyed it with distrust.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll carry them both when they are full.”

  
“Of course.” She slipped her arm thought Andy’s as they entered the busy market. Her Grandma liked to see who was offering what before she made her final decisions even though she always bought from the same vendors.

On the way back to the front of the market, Andy’s eyes widened when she spotted Miranda and another woman. She wanted to play off what had happened but her Grandma was way too perceptive.

“Who’s that?” She pointed at the women.

  
“Grandma, no,” she groaned.

  
“Tell me.” She narrowed her eyes at the two women, then it was like a lightbulb went off.

  
Andy knew she would have to be honest. “The one in the skirt and blouse is Miranda.”

  
She arched her brow. A smile playing on her lips. “Your Miranda?”

  
“Well, not my Miranda, but the Miranda I am finding the book for.”

  
“Yes, dear.” She patted her arm. “Your Miranda.”

  
She knew when not to argue. “Yes”

  
“Let’s go.”

  
“Grams’ no.”

  
But it was too late. Her Grandma whirled around. “Now you listen to me, young lady. I didn’t raise you to be a coward. We are going up to them and you are going to introduce me.”

  
“I-I…fine.” She huffed knowing arguing with her would be a losing battle. As their steps took them closer to their goal, her heart pounded in her ears. When they were only a few feet away it felt like her legs were made of lead.

Thankfully, her Grandma didn’t seem to have that problem and she dragged her along. She thought about fleeing, but at that exact moment, Miranda turned and looked at her a smile playing on her lips.

  
“Andrea.”

  
When words weren’t forthcoming her Grandma pinched her. “Miranda.” Then pinched her again. “This is my Grandma.”

  
“Edna, dear.”

  
Miranda stepped forward and accepted her hand. “Edna, it’s so nice to meet you.”

  
“Well, aren’t you sweet. Like you were dipped in honey and rolled in sugar.”

Andy groaned and Miranda chuckled, but Andy could have sworn she saw a twinge of pink blossom on Miranda's cheeks.

  
“I believe you would be the only one to voice that sentiment," Miranda said.

  
“You’re much more attractive in person then in the pictures they print in the paper,” Edna said.

  
Andy could feel her face heat up, but Miranda only grinned at her. “That’s what I’ve been saying for years.”

  
“Oh, goodness, don’t encourage her,” the woman beside Miranda said.

  
Edna eyed the woman then turned back to Miranda. “Introduce me to your friend.”

  
Miranda slipped her arm around the woman’s waist and pulled her into her side. “This is my younger sister, Callie.”

They didn’t look anything alike. Where Miranda had blue eyes and white hair, Callie had green eyes and black hair.

  
“Edna, it’s nice to meet you,” Callie said, then offered her hand to Andy who took it. Her grip was firm and sure. “You as well, Andrea.” She gave her a knowing look.

  
“Andy, please.” Andy pulled her hand back and stuffed them in the pockets of her jeans, trying not to fidget. “Same.”

  
“Isn’t this nice.” Edna clapped her hands together, then pulled Callie away from Miranda and slipped her hand through her arm. “Why don’t you show me around. I have this big tote bag to fill up.”

  
Callie looked between Miranda and Andy, then shared a familiar look with her sister, before nodding. “I think that’s a good idea. This is one of my favorite places to visit.”

  
“Wait.” Andy reached for her Grandma’s arm. “What are you doing?”

  
“Shopping, Andy. Isn’t that what you do at these types of things or I’m I mistaken in my old age.”

  
Andy groaned. “Grandma.”

  
“I have the phone you bought me, Andy. I’ll be fine and if this nice woman does happen to kill me and stuff my body someplace, I am sure Shelly would still be able to make me look acceptable at my viewing.”

  
Andy threw her hands up. “Oh, my God, Grandma.”

  
“Okay. Okay. We’re going,” Callie said, pulling Edna away.

  
Andy stood rooted to the spot as her Grandma and Callie got farther and farther away. She bit her lip and turned back around. “I’m sorry about that. When she gets something in her head.” She let the words hang in the air.

  
“What are you sorry for exactly? The fact that your Grandma just claimed my sister, or the fact that you are standing here with me?”

  
“I-I…guess neither, just the fact that my Grandma is—“ She waved her hand in the air.

  
“They’ll get along great.”

  
“Probably, but she ambushed your morning, and your sister.”

  
“Nonsense. Now I’ll just spend it shopping with you.”

  
The flutter that had started in her stomach when she first spotted Miranda had turned into a free for all. “Lead the way.”

  
They had only taken a few steps when Miranda spoke. “Do you come here often?”

Andy’s steps faltered and she fought the urge not to laugh, but that didn’t stop Miranda from groaning.

  
Andy decided to cut her some slack. “We come twice a month. Grandma likes to look around and it gives her a good bit of exercise and we get to spend time together. A win-win for everyone.”

  
“Yes, definitely a win.”

  
“All right then.”

  
They were silent as they walked the aisles. “Are you looking for something particular today?”

  
“I was planning on picking up some potatoes and sweet potatoes. Maybe a couple of acorn squash. Besides that, who knows. You?"

"The girls wanted some strawberries and blackberries. They would have came with us, but Callie insists it's just the two of us."

"That's nice, even though you're spending your time with me and not her."

"I think she would think differently."

"And you?"

"Me as well."

  
After Andy had purchased her potatoes she broached the subject of her book even though their silence was comfortable. “I have a lead on your book and hope to have it in my hands by the beginning of next week.”

  
“I thought it would take longer.”

  
“It’s not one of my usually sources, and it’s taken a bit more finagling than I anticipated, but I will get there and in the process, it would allow a colleague to acquire quite a few books for his store and I will get a favor out of him.”

  
Miranda directed her to an empty picnic table and they sit down across from each other. “Is the vintage book scene competitive?”

  
Andy laughed. “Yes. Especially with children’s books. Most didn’t survive well and those that did are far and few between. Of course, books in the condition that you want sell quite well, but those aren’t the only books I sell. Not everyone can afford a first edition, vintage book, in pristine condition. But, those that can’t afford those, are usually quite happy with what they can afford.”

  
“Do you get a lot of competition from eBay or other online auction houses?"

  
“I don’t attract those buyers. The people that come to me, want to know that I am actively looking for what they want. That I will take the time to make sure the book is in the condition that they want and they want to inspect the book before they buy it. It’s true we did start off online, but I would Skype with my customers and show them the book they wanted. They got to see firsthand what the book looked like. In this business, once you’ve earned someone’s trust you’re golden, but if you ever lose that trust your reputation could be destroyed. I have never bought a book off eBay for a customer, but if I’ve seen a book that looks like what I’m looking for, and it’s being sold by a business and not an individual I’ll contact them and try and set something up.”

  
Miranda looked astonished. “It’s cutthroat?”

  
“Last year in Washington State, I can’t remember the name of the town, but a local historian killed an elderly man for his first edition, first printing copy of Gone with the Wind.”

  
“My. My.”

  
“The book was in amazing shape. The dust jacket only had a minor tear on the bottom right edge. I don’t think the book had even been read. I wouldn’t have killed for it, but I would have been tempted.”

  
“Wow.”

  
“Us book people are pretty serious about our trade.”

  
Miranda looked interested and Andy was utterly charmed. “What happened to the book?”

  
Andy frowned and shook her head. “The police confiscated it, and by the time it was handed back over to the rightful owners, it…let’s just say, it wasn’t in pristine condition anymore. Where it once would have sold for up to ten thousand dollars, they would have been lucky to get five for it.”

  
“Really, that much of a difference?”

  
“The dust jacket was missing. That plays a huge part in the selling price. Thankfully with children’s books, a lot of them didn’t have dust jackets. How about your world, is it competitive?”

  
“It can be, yes. With the success of any business recognition rises. Thankfully, no one has tried to kill me over it. Even though I’m sure they’ve thought about it.” Miranda ran her fingers over Andy’s hand.

  
Andy could only nod, because of the tingles Miranda’s fingers had caused on her arm. Her fingers had only lingered for a moment, but she could feel them all the way to her toes.

  
“Let’s get those squash, yes?” Miranda said.

  
Andy ended up buying three squash and as they turned and headed back toward the entrance she spotted her Grandma and Callie headed in their direction. Andy rolled her eyes at her Grandma eating an ice cream cone.

  
Miranda huffed beside her. “Callie told me this morning she wouldn’t be caught dead eating an ice cream cone here.”

  
“My Grandma has an uncanny ability to get people to do things they wouldn’t normally do. She’s a manipulative old bird.” She bit her lip, then looked toward Miranda. “We should have gotten ice cream.”

  
“Let’s not keep them waiting.” She placed her hand at the small of Andy’s back and they headed in their direction. From the smile on her Grandma’s face, Andy knew she was up to something.

  
“Grandma, I see you’ve done quite a bit of shopping.” The tote Callie carried looked to be about half full.

  
“We had a great time. Learned quite a bit about each other.” The sparkle in her eye put Andy on edge.

  
“That’s nice,” she answered slowly.

  
“I thought you didn’t want ice cream?” Miranda accused.

  
“Well,” Callie said.

  
“You only live once, dear. Why hold back on what you really want, when it’s right in front of you.”

  
Andy groaned and shook her head and out of the corner of her eye she noticed a woman staring at them from behind a vendor. Her eyes widened just a bit when she realized it was Shelly. The last thing she needed or wanted right now was a stalker. As she continued to stare at the spot, Edna glanced that way and waved. Andy rolled her eyes as Shelly waved back, then she was gone.

  
“Edna,” Callie said. “Who was that?”

  
“Oh, that was Shelly. She wants to get into Andy’s pan…”

  
Andy shut her Grandma up with a glare. “She’s her next-door neighbor.”

  
Miranda threw Andy a look. “That’s the second-time Shelly’s been mentioned.”

  
“She’s nobody.” Andy waved her off, then stiffened when someone spoke from behind her.

  
“A nobody, huh.”

  
Her life was a shit storm. Andy turned slowly and came face to face with a pissed off Shelly. “Not a nobody in the sense that your nothing, but a nobody in the sense that…”

  
“Andy,” she sneered, and Andy saw red. “Shut up while you’re ahead. Do you really think insulting me will get you what you want?”

  
Andy clinched her fists by her side. “I am not whoring myself to get what I want from you. How many ways do I have to say it until you catch on?”

  
“You must not really want them, if this is how you usually do business.”

  
“Shelly, you’re the one who is making this into something. I have offered to pay top dollar, but you’re the one who keeps derailing me. I would love to do business with you, but only a business deal.”

  
“Shelly,” Edna said. “Although, your methods for doing business, are somewhat unethical, I can see where it’s coming from. My Granddaughter is a beauty. How about this. Why don’t you come for dinner on Monday night and we will put this business to rest once and for all?”

  
“Edna, I can never say no to you.” She glared at Miranda, who glared right back, before turning her glare on Andy. “Be ready with a nice offer, because I’ve been looking into them, and I know what some of them are worth. If I don’t like your first offer the deal is over. I don’t give second chances.”

  
Andy held her tongue until Shelly was out of sight, then whirled on her Grandma. “What was that?” She pointed behind her.

  
She waved her off. “I got you another meeting with her, didn’t I? Isn’t that what you wanted. Besides, if it doesn’t work you can always give her what she wants.”

  
“So, that’s Shelly?” Miranda said quietly and Andy could see the anger in her eyes. “I didn’t like the way she talked to you. I could have her dealt with if you would like.”

  
“No. I’m sure she’s harmless.” Although, Andy was flattered by Miranda’s offer even though she didn’t know what having her dealt with meant.

  
“She was something,” Callie added.

  
“Yep, that’s Shelly.” Andy rocked back on her heels.

  
“She has something you want?” Callie asked.

  
“Unfortunately.”

  
“Yes,” Edna nodded. “Shelly has a few children’s books that Andy is looking to acquire.” She looked right at Miranda when she spoke and Miranda’s eyes widened when she realized what she was saying. “But, I’m confident we can work this out on Monday, and if not, Andy only has to have sex with her to get what she wants.”

  
“Grandma, I can’t believe you would think that’s a good idea. I am not having sex with her to close a business deal. That’s. That’s…disgusting. To lower my standards that far.” She huffed and crossed her arms.

  
“It was just a suggestion, dear. Now, I want a few of those acorn squash then I need to be getting home. Mildred is coming over for a late lunch today.” She walked off leaving the three of them alone. Andy accepted the bag when Callie handed it over.

  
“It was nice to officially meet you Andy. Edna spoke highly of you.”

  
“Thank you, but she’s bias.” Callie patted Miranda on the hand then told her she was heading to the car.

  
Miranda fiddled with her necklace. “I take it Shelly has my book?”

  
“She does, along with sixteen other books I really, really want.”

  
“The collection is that good?”

  
“Incredible. Her Grandpa collected his entire life and never let anyone see them.”

  
“So, sex for books? Not just cutthroat, huh?”

  
“I really want to get your book for you, but that isn’t an option. She comes on a bit strong, but I’m hoping when she sees my offer, she will forget all about having sex with me.”

  
Miranda tilted her head, then did a slow appraisal of Andy from head to toe. “I don’t think that would be something easy to forget.”

  
Andy sputtered and Miranda grinned at her before bidding her goodbye and walking toward her sister. Watching Miranda walk away was something Andy wasn’t about to deprive herself of. Andy quickly walked back to a waving Edna.

“Ready?” she asked as she accepted the squash and slipped them into her bag.

  
“Yes.” When they were seated in the car on their way home her Grandma spoke up. “I like Miranda. I approve of her.”

Andy had a smile on her face and knew she would sleep good that night having her Grandma’s seal of approval.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Next chapter should be from Miranda's POV. At least that's what I have planned. Which should be done in the next few days.

Andy glanced in the mirror later that night and smoothed out the sides of her gray sheath dress and adjusted the red belt. Satisfied with what she saw, she slipped on her three-inch heels and made her way to the living room.

  
Glancing at the clock she saw she had ten minutes until Doug was supposed to arrive. After patting Shady on the head, she locked up, rode the elevator down to the lobby, and stepped out to wait for Doug.

She nodded at the security guard who smiled at her in return. It had taken her almost three years to get a smile out of him.

  
She didn’t know what surprised her more. The fact that her Grandma had ditched her earlier at the farmer’s market or that Miranda had wanted to spend time with her.

Just thinking about the other woman sent chills down her spin. How could she be so smitten after only a few times in Miranda’s presence. The feelings were unexpected, but not unwelcome. It had been a long time.

  
She shook her head and stepped toward the sidewalk when Doug pulled up outside her building. She slid in and pulled her seat belt on. Doug had on a pair of black pants, white dress shirt and gray vest, with a red bowtie completing the look.

  
Doug glanced from her to himself, then pulled the car back into traffic. “I see you stole my fashion choice.”

  
“Great minds think alike.” She laughed and settled in for the twenty-minute drive. Last month the manager of the Science Center walked into her store and handed her ten VIP passes to the new astronomy wing grand opening. Eight passes were prizes for the gaming tournaments and two passes were for her. All the kids loved the passes and they were the first to be chosen.

  
She perked up when Doug slowed and her eyes grew wide when they pulled up to the entrance, that included a red carpet and was lined with several photographers. She hadn’t expected it to be so extravagant.

  
“This is so neat,” he whispered.

  
“Why are you whispering?”

  
“I don’t know.” He grinned and stepped out, giving the valet his car keys before walking around the car and opening her door.

  
Andy accepted his hand and stepped out. Only a few flashbulbs went off and for that she was grateful. She wasn’t used to going somewhere so fancy. At the door, she handed the doorman their tickets.

  
“Have a good evening.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
As soon as her feet crossed the threshold, Andy was in awe. “This is so cool.”

  
“I know.” He held out his arm and Andy slipped her hand through it. “Look at us.”

Andy laughed and scanned the area where she came to a complete stop.

“Andy, what?”

  
She couldn’t answer because her eyes were zeroed in on Miranda, who stood in the corner of the room and was talking to a smartly dressed man. Of course, she would be here. “Nothing.” Doug looked around her.

  
“Oh, let’s go say hi.” He squeezed her hand.

  
“She’s busy.”

  
“What? Don’t be a chicken.” He frowned, then brightened and pointed. “There’s Trevor from game night. Let’s go say hi to him.” Andy was fond of him and he was at every game night. He had been the most excited for the tickets.

  
“Hey, Trevor.” She was conscious of the fact Miranda was only a few feet away from them, but she kept her attention on the boy in front of her and the two girls that were staring at her. Two familiar girls.

  
“Andy, how cool is this?” He wore a pair of black trousers, blue button-up, and a black tie with the planets on it.

  
“That’s what we were just talking about.”

  
Trevor looked at their intertwined arms and squinted at them. “Are you dating?”

  
“What?” Andy fiddled with her belt. “Me and Doug. No.” She shook her head. “We’re just friends who love astronomy.”

  
“I’m going to get something to drink.” Doug patted her hand.

  
“Okay.” She pointed around them. “Fancy, huh.”

  
“It is. Have you seen the observation deck yet?”

  
“No.” She turned around and came face to face with Miranda. “Hello.”

  
“Andrea.” She touched Trevor’s shoulder. “Your mother is waving at you.”

  
“Okay. By Cass, Caro. Andy, I’ll see you next week,” he said, running off to join his mom.

  
Miranda put an arm around each of the girl’s shoulders. “Andrea, this is Caroline and Cassidy.”

  
Andy held her hand out and Cassidy clasped it and squeezed. “It’s nice to meet you.” Cassidy didn’t answer, so Andy took her hand back and offered it to Caroline, who ignored the outstretched hand. Each of the girls took a step forward. Andy held her ground, and caught Miranda’s eye, who looked amused.

  
“Andy, is it?” Caroline said, then looked at Cassidy. “At least she dresses like an adult.”

  
“Indeed. Sort of attractive.”

  
“I suppose.” They both turned as if one and looked at Andy. “You’re a business owner?”

  
“I am.” Andy gulped but didn’t dare flinch from Caroline’s gaze.

  
Cassidy looked back to Caroline. “At least she has that going for her.”

  
“Mom could do worse.”

  
“I agree.”

  
Caroline turned to Miranda. “We’re going to get something to eat.”

  
“Stay out of trouble.”

  
Andy smiled at them as they walked past her, and relaxed a moment later when Miranda stepped up next to her. “They’re something.”

  
Miranda chuckled, and slipped her arm through Andy’s. “They are that. Let’s find that young man with the champagne.”

  
Andy glanced around and realized the space was quickly filling up. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

  
After locating the champagne, they found a secluded corner of the room, and stood side-by-side. The perfume Miranda had on was making it hard to focus.

On top of that, Miranda seemed to be touching her a lot more tonight. She wasn’t about to complain, but it was a new development that was wrecking-havoc on her ability to stay focused.

  
Not to mention the off the shoulder black dress Miranda was wearing, that showed an insane amount of skin.

  
“Let’s go check out the deck,” Andy said. Once again, Miranda slipped her arm through Andy’s as they made their through the open doorway onto the observation deck.

They walked out onto a ten-foot wide by seventy-five-foot long deck with a telescope spaced every five feet. The five telescopes on either end were locked in place on different points, but the five in the middle allowed the guests to adjust them accordingly for what they were looking for.

  
Considering it was one of the main reasons for the opening, there weren’t a lot of people on the deck.

  
Andy watched Caroline and Cassidy walk to the end of the deck, then turned around and blushed when Miranda, who was sitting on a bench, patted the spot beside her.

Every step felt like her body was weighted down, and when she reached her she sat down on the bench beside her. “It’s a beautiful night.”

  
“It is. Caroline has always been fascinated with the stars and Cassidy humors her.”

  
Andy couldn’t take her eyes off Miranda’s hand that was gripping the bench between them and she didn’t know what possessed her to, but she reached over and placed her hand on top of Miranda’s and breathed a sigh of relief when Miranda didn’t pull away, but held it. “I completely understand. I love Easton, but we don’t have a whole lot in common.”

  
“The bond you share with a sister is not like any other.” Miranda titled her head and Andy had to look away from her penetrating gaze.

  
“I agree. I don’t know what I would do without her.”

  
Miranda squeezed her hand then pulled it away. “Nor I Callie.” She paused. “Shelly doesn’t interest you at all?”

  
Andy jerked her head around and caught Miranda’s eyes. She didn’t know where the courage came from but she went with it. “Well, to be honest, there is this other woman who has caught my eye.”

  
Miranda smirked. “Do tell.”

  
Andy leaned back against the wall and decided to take her grandma’s advice. “She’s beautiful and smart. Funny, caring, and,” Andy leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. “The sexiest woman I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on.” Andy mentally patted herself on the back when Miranda shivered next to her and blushed. “She’s successful, and good with kids and loves animals.”

  
“Well, she sounds like quite the catch," she said softly.

  
“I’m starting to think so,” she said, quietly. “I really am.”

  
Miranda looked uncertain. “Have you known her long?”

  
“No, but have you ever had the feeling that it was just right? All the pieces just seemed to click, which is amazing, considering we haven’t even been on a date yet.”

  
“I have had that feeling and it’s a wonderful one to have. As for the date part, that can be easily rectified.” Miranda stood up and offered Andy her hand, who readily took it and pointed to the girls who were waving them over. “Let’s go see what all the fuss is about.”

  
As they walked hand in hand past Caroline and Cassidy they both glared at her, but she smiled sweetly at them. Andy didn’t even try and avert her eyes when Miranda leaned down to look through the telescope and didn’t look away fast enough when Miranda smirked at her when she realized where her eyes had been.

  
“Enjoying the view?”

  
“Yes. Yes, I am.” She wanted to ask Miranda out, but there was still something holding her back. She would think it over and see if she could make sense of it.

For now, she let Miranda lead her to the next telescope. By the time they made it to the end, Doug, Caroline, and Cassidy where waiting for them with expectant looks on their faces. “You three look up to something?”

  
“I agree.” Miranda squeezed her hand.

  
“Miranda, this is Doug. My best friend and business partner.”

  
“Douglas, it’s lovely to meet you.”

  
“You as well,” Doug said. The girls both nudged Doug. “Oh, well. While you two were looking, we checked out the food and it…”

  
“What Doug’s trying to say,” Cassidy butted in. “Is it looks less than appetizing and we’re hungry.”

  
Miranda looked from one to the other. “I see. So what you’re saying is you want to  leave and get something to eat?” They both nodded. Miranda turned to Andy. “Are you also hungry?”

  
“I could eat.” Truth was she hadn’t had anything since breakfast. After the farmer’s market, she was to hyped up to eat.

  
Miranda rolled her eyes. “What did you two want to eat? Or do I even have to ask?”

  
“Pizza.” They both said.

  
“Pizza.” Andy chimed in and her stomach growled and Doug agreed.

  
“I see I’ve been out voted even before we took a vote. Girls, pizza is fine, as long as you have a salad as well. I’m not sure we’re dressed for that type of atmosphere though."

  
“We’ll be the best dressed there,” Caroline said.

  
“You know that’s right,” Doug said.

  
“Miranda, did you drive?” Andy asked as they made their way to the entrance still hand in hand.

  
“No.”

  
Andy looked at Doug and he smiled at her. “You can ride with us and we could take you three home.”

  
“Are you sure? It won’t be a problem for us to grab a cab.”

  
“It’s really no trouble.”

  
After thirty minutes, they were all seated in a table by the window in Andy and Doug’s favorite pizza place. Miranda deferred to Andy about what was good as the girls looked over the menu.

Miranda’s eyes widened by the amount of food Doug ordered when the waitress came around. Andy looked sheepish for a moment, then shrugged. It was best for Miranda to get used to the fact that she liked to eat.

  
After taking a sip of her water, Andy turned to the twins. “Do you girls have any hobbies?”

  
Caroline stayed quiet, but Cassidy spoke up. “I love video games and science fiction.”

  
“You should come to our game nights,” Doug said.

  
Cassidy nodded. “Trevor’s mentioned it. If it’s okay with mom, I might do that next time.”

"I don't mind, Cassidy," Miranda said.

  
“You’re always welcome,” Andy said.

  
“We play board games at home. Mom’s really good.”

  
“Really.” Andy looked impressed. “Miranda, I didn’t take you for the board game type.”

  
“There is a lot you don’t know about me, Andrea. We try and play a few times a month.”

  
Andy pointed between her and Doug. “We have game nights once a week also. With a few of our friends.”

  
“I wouldn’t recommend playing with Andy though. She can be quite competitive,” Doug added.

  
“I’m not that bad,” Andy muttered then shut up when she felt a sight pressure on her thigh and realized a second later it was Miranda’s hand. “Whatever. Don’t ever let Doug be your partner in Charades. He’s awful.”

  
He nodded. “I really am.”

Everyone was quite as the waitress piled their pizza, chicken wings, and onion rings on the table and a small salad for each of them.

  
Andy bit her lip not sure where to start. She grabbed a piece of pizza, a few chicken wings, onion rings and at the last second slid her salad close by her plate. Then winked at Cassidy who giggled. “What? I’m hungry.” From the looks of it, Caroline was going to be a harder sell. She flicked her hand. “Dig in.”

They were quiet when they ate and after Miranda ate her slice of pizza and salad her hand found its way back to Andy’s thigh. She found that she didn’t mind that one bit.

  
She knew the night was about to come to a close when all the food was finished and Caroline yawned.

  
“I do believe it’s time for us to go home,” Miranda said. “They’re usually in bed by now.”

  
“Of course.” Andy jumped up before Miranda could protest and payed their bill.

  
“Andrea, I would have taken care of that.”

  
Andy waved her off. “Nonsense. I didn’t mind.” She shrugged. “Next time you can get the bill.”

  
Miranda’s eyes sparkled. “All right. Next time.”

  
Andy got out when they reached Miranda's house and walked her to the front door. The house was set off the road on a semi-secluded street. At almost three stories, it was a beautiful home and exactly what she pictured Miranda living in.

"Your house is beautiful,” Andy said, once it was just her and Miranda on the front porch.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“I had a nice time.”

  
“Me as well.”

  
“Okay.” Andy took a deep breath, then leaned forward and brushed her lips against Miranda’s cheek. “Good night, Miranda.”

  
“Good night, Andrea.”

  
Andy hated to walk away, but knew they weren’t in a place for anything more. At least not tonight. She didn’t dare look back and kept quiet until Doug pulled up outside her apartment building.

  
Doug shut the car off. “Andy?”

  
She turned in her seat and faced him. “What do you think of her?”

  
“I like her and it was obvious she likes you to.” He grabbed her hand.

  
“Really?” She bit her lip. The signs were all there, but she didn’t want to mess this up.

  
“Yes, really. Give yourself some credit. You’ve got game.”

  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
“To right you will.”

  
She laughed and waved at the security guard before she made her way to the elevator. Tomorrow. She would ask Miranda out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to check out my original work. You can do so here: smhfiction.com.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be from Miranda's POV and I started writing it but the flow felt off, so I stopped. 
> 
> From here on out we'll stick with Andys POV. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Tuesday came sooner than Andy expected. Her plans to ask Miranda out had never surfaced. Work had been swamped.

  
She wasn’t looking forward to her meeting with Shelly at her grandma’s house, that had been postponed from Monday, later that night, but wanted to close the deal on Miranda’s book. She’d also called the realtor about the building they were interested in on Monday and her and Doug were meeting with him at one o’clock.

  
Andy paced behind the counter with all their financial papers clutched in her hand. They’d met with the bank on Monday and had everything in order. It would all hinge on the sale of their building, but she was confident it would sell fast. The neighborhood was growing steadily.

  
“Andy, please,” Ashley said. She’d worked part-time for the store for the past eight months.

  
“Sorry.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “This is a big day.”

  
“I know. Where’s Doug?”

  
“He should have already been here. We have to be there in fifteen minutes.” As soon as the words left her mouth, he came barreling through the door. He was dressed similarly to the night of the astronomy opening, except he had a black vest on. Seeing his confident swagger, helped put her at ease.

  
“Ready to do this?”

  
“Yes.” She grabbed the folder and meet him at the door.

  
“You look nice. See,” he patted his chest. “We clean up good.”

  
She slipped her hand through his arm. “That we do.” She’d opted for an A-line gray skirt and a red sleeveless silk top. She’d surprised herself when she looked in the mirror that morning and saw such a grown up. “I’m nervous.”

  
“Me to. We have all our paperwork and everything checks out. All we can do is see what the selling price is, then go from there.”

  
“I know.”

  
“Andy, everything will work out.”

  
She was quiet and they had to bypass quite a few obstacles on the sidewalk, because of construction, but they made it to the building with five minutes to spare. She squinted when she saw Miranda walk out of her building, accompanied by the man she had been talking to at the astronomy opening.

They came to a stop outside the doors and Miranda regarded them with curiosity, then noticed the folder Andy was holding.

  
“Andrea, Douglas, what brings you here today?”

  
“I would love to stay and talk, but we have a meeting.” Andy pointed at the vacant building.

  
The man smirked at them. “As do we.”

  
“What?” She had to have heard him wrong. “Our meeting is at one.”

  
Miranda sighed. “So is ours. We’ve been trying to get this building for the last six months.”

  
“I…” Andy didn’t know what to say. So, she was in competition with Miranda. Just great. That could complicate matters.

  
“Andy,” Doug said. “We don’t want to be late.

  
“No, of course not.”

  
He let go of her and opened the door, allowing everyone in. Andy’s eyes widened at the steel and wood beams that ran along the ceiling and the hard wood floors.

Then her eyes caught the man walking toward them. He was tall, and handsome, but had an air of arrogance about him.

  
He clasped his hands together in front of him. “Good afternoon, I’m Fredrick.” He pointed to the two seat in on corner or the room. “Andy, Doug, if you two would take a seat I am going to speak to Ms. Priestly and Mr. Kippling first.” He led Miranda and the man to a table with two chairs in front of it on the opposite side of the building.

  
Andy glanced at Doug and he had a pained smile on his face. This wasn’t good. If they were in competition with Miranda, that didn’t bode well for their chances. This was worse than being turned down because they didn’t have enough money.

Andy had only met Miranda the business woman once, the first time at her store, and wasn’t sure if she was ready for her again. Even though they didn’t know each other well, Andy had gotten used to Miranda the woman.

Doug slumped down beside her. Of course, she would be in direct competition with her crush.

  
After an uncomfortable fifteen minutes Miranda and her companion headed in their direction.

  
“Fredrick, is waiting for you,” Miranda said.

  
Andy accepted Doug’s hand and stood up. “Thank you.” she whispered to him and he shrugged. Andy smoothed out her skirt and accepted Fredrick’s hand when he reached toward her. “It’s nice to meet you.”

  
He smiled. “You as well. Please, have a seat. I know this might seem unorthodox scheduling both meetings at the same time, but the owner likes Ms. Priestly and was intrigued when I told her about your phone call. She can be quite picky at times, but she has narrowed her two choices down to you and Ms. Priestly.” He held out his hand and Doug handed over their folder. He slipped his glasses on and skimmed the pages. Andy’s heart pounded when he slipped his glasses off and laid his hands on top of the folder. “Your offer is contingent with the sale of the building you’re currently occupying.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“So, you’re not looking to expand your business, you want to move it all together. Is that right?”

  
“Our business has grown faster than we accepted. Given our recent growth we will need to move in the next year or two. When we saw this building was for sale, it seemed like the perfect opportunity and fit.”

  
Doug nodded. “We do well in the neighborhood we’re in, but this building will give us the opportunity to do things we can’t at our current location.”

  
“This building is expensive. Are you sure it wouldn’t be hindering your future plans by expanding to soon?”

  
Doug scooted forward in his chair. “We’ve talked about it and feel moving to a larger location is the right step.”

  
Fredrick tapped the folder on the desk, then stood up. “It was nice meeting you both. I should have an answer for you by the beginning of next week.”

  
“Oh,” Andy said, standing as well. “Well, thank you for your time.”

  
“I’ll walk you to the others.” Fredrick clapped his hands and smiled. “I will be in touch with you all. Think about what I said.”

  
Andy gripped Doug’s arm so hard he flinched. “We will.”

  
“Good day to you all.”

  
Andy flung the door open and walked out followed by Doug, who ripped his tie off, and Miranda and the man that had accompanied her.

  
“Wait a waste of time,” Doug said.

  
“Andrea,” Miranda said, from behind her.  
Andy took a deep breath and turned around. This wasn’t Miranda’s fault.

“Yes.” It was an impossible situation.

  
“Would you both like to grab lunch?”

  
Doug shook his head. “I’m heading back to the store.”

  
“You okay?” Andy touched his arm.

  
“I don’t see what the point of this was.” He eyed Miranda.

  
“For the record,” Miranda said. “I’ve been dealing with him for months. I even offered over the asking price and nothing.”

  
Andy shook her head. “Well, isn’t that just great. You have more money to offer and we barely have enough. Christ, I wonder who they’ll pick now.”

  
“Andrea, I didn’t mean anything by that. I…” Miranda fiddled with the belt at her waist.

  
“Miranda,” the man said. “I need to get back to the office. Are we still on for dinner tonight?”

  
“Of course, Nigel.”

Andy felt a knot form in her stomach at the familiarity between the two.

  
“Good, I’ll see you tonight.”

  
Doug shook his head. “Thanks for the invitation, Miranda, but Andy and I are heading back to the store. Lots to discuss.”

  
Miranda looked so uncertain, and Andy’s heart clinched painfully that it was her fault. “Are you sure, Andrea? I would love to have lunch with you.”

  
“No, Miranda. I…I’m not sure now’s a good time.”

  
Miranda frowned. “What do you mean?”

  
She pointed between them. “We’re both competing for the same building. We have a lot on our plates.”

  
“Andrea, don’t be daft. One is business, the other is pleasure.”

  
“It’s easy for you to say that,” Doug threw out.

  
Miranda stiffened. “Douglas, you need to watch your tone with me.”

  
How had everything changed so quickly. All Andy wanted to do was escape back to the store. “Look, I just think for the time being, we should leave whatever this is on the back burner that’s between us. At least until the matter of this building is resolved.”

  
Miranda sighed. “If that’s what you think. Andrea, I can’t back down from the opportunity to buy this building and I will be offering my best price.”

  
“May the best business win.” The knife that had embedded itself in Andy’s chest tightened with each word out of her mouth.

  
Miranda nodded. “For the record, Andrea, you look amazing today.”

  
Andy swallowed as Miranda turned and walked away. What had she just done? This whole thing was messed up and she was pissed. If it was anybody else, it would be a different matter, but this was Miranda.

  
“Let’s get out of here.” He steered her toward their store. “I know you have to meet with Shelly tonight.”

  
“This sucks.”

  
“Indeed. We’ll work it out and in the meantime, I’ll start looking at other buildings.”

  
“You can look, but I’m not giving up on this one.” Was competing against Miranda in her best interests? Was a business deal worth losing what her and Miranda had between them? She didn’t know but she would ask her family tonight there opinion on the matter.

  
The five hours between the meeting and dinner with her Grandma flew by and they were no closer to finding a solution to their problem then when they started. Doug had agreed to close for the night and she stopped at Brew & Bake, picked up dessert and Easton, then to the local pizzeria to pick up dinner before driving to her Grandma’s house.

  
She wasn’t looking forward to this dinner, not after the day she’d had, but hopefully Shelly wasn’t going to give her a hard time. Afterward, she planned on talking to Easton about Miranda and now this building mess.

  
The night before she had talked with James when she had gotten home and he had given her a number to quote to Shelly, if once he looked at the books, they were in as good as shape as he was hoping for. All in all, she hoped by the time the night was through she would have a promise of the sale of the books and Miranda’s book in hand.

  
Hopefully, one thing would go right today. How in the hell, in the span of a few hours, did she possibly not only lose the opportunity to date Miranda, but the building that would be perfect for them?

  
“You’re quiet,” Easton said.

  
“Just have a lot on my mind. We’ll talk about it after our dinner with Shelly.”  
“I’ll hold you to that. You know you can tell me anything.”

  
“I know. Don’t worry, we’ll talk.”

They sat in the car for ten minutes until Easton pointed out that their Grandma was standing on the porch. “Right.” They gathered all the food and stepped through the front door Edna held open for her. Shelly was standing in the kitchen when they entered. “Good evening.” Her day might have been shot to hell, but she could still salvage the rest of it.

  
“You look nice,” Shelly said. Andy hadn’t bothered to change out of the clothes she wore to the building meeting.

  
“Thank you. There’s plenty of food. Let’s eat then we can talk business.”

  
“That sounds good.” Edna patted Andy on the arm.

  
There wasn’t much said over dinner and the more they ate, the more relaxed Andy became even with all the looks Shelly was throwing her way. After popping the last piece of pizza in her mouth, she stood up and started clearing the table. She was surprised when Shelly stood up and helped her. She pulled the cheesecake out of the fridge and set it along with four saucers and forks on the table. “Why don’t we each get a piece then head into the living room and talk things over.”

  
“Sounds good,” Easton said.

  
Once they were seated, Shelly spoke. “Andy, are you feeling okay?”

  
It was the first time she’d ever heard any kind of concern from her. “I haven’t had a great day, but we all have those. I’ll be fine.”

  
“If you’re sure.”

  
She nodded and took a bite of the cheesecake, then pulled out two pieces of folded paper form her purse and took a deep breath. “I know we’ve gone back and forth on this, Shelly, but I would really like to complete this tonight.”

She held up her hand to stop anyone from talking. She saw the looks Easton and her Grandma exchanged, but ignored them. “I would like to take another look at the books, as would James, but if they are as good as I know they are, the plain paper has my offer written on it, and the lined paper has James offer for six books I know he would be interested in. If you agree, he’s prepared to travel here next week, to look at the other books you have and give you an offer on those. I’ve done my research and I’m sure you’ve done yours. These are our best offers. You can take it or leave it.” She pushed the papers toward her, then leaned back on the couch with her arms crossed.

  
“Just like that?” Shelly said. “Take it or leave it?”

  
“Don’t get upset yet. You haven’t even looked at them and yes, it’s just like that. If not, I’ll just have to tell my customer that I couldn’t find her book.”

  
Shelly swiped the lined paper up first and opened it, then the other one. Her face didn’t give anything away, but Andy could see the slight tremble in her fingers. “I did do my research, but these prices don’t match what I came up with.”

  
Andy sighed. “It’s all I can offer. I can’t pay retail.”

  
“Stop,” Shelly said. “You’re taking my words out of context. This is a lot more than I figured. Are you sure you estimated correctly? I didn’t want to be cheated, but I also don’t want you to offer more than they’re worth. After all, we’re both trying to make a profit.”

  
“Oh.” Andy felt all her pent-up aggression vanish. “Your Grandpa’s collection is amazing. Better than a lot I have seen, and he took exceptional care of his books. Edition and printing are a huge factor and the books that I want, fit the criteria that I look for. I want to be upfront with you. You could probably make more money if you would take the books to an auction house, but there are a lot of variables you would have to consider going that route. This way.” She pointed at the papers. “You will have the check in a few days. It’s your choice.”

  
Shelly laughed. “I don’t think it really is a choice. I would be a fool to turn down your offer and a fool I am not.” She took a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior toward you. I have been known to come on a bit strong, and that was not the route I should have taken with you. So, for that, I am sorry.”

  
For the first time in weeks, Andy was truly speechless. That was the last thing she had expected for Shelly.  
“Apology accepted. So?”

  
“You can come over anytime this week and look through the books.” She stood up and winked. “Don’t forget to bring your checkbook.” Andy stood up as well and walked Shelly to the back door. Shelly ran her finger along Andy’s collar bone. “No chance for us?”

  
Andy grabbed her hand. “No, but I have no objections to us moving toward acquaintance, then maybe friends.”

  
“Sounds good.” She paused on the porch. “Whoever she is, is very lucky.”

  
Andy closed the door, then leaned her forehead against it.

  
“Are you ready to tell us what’s been bothering you?” Easton asked from behind her.

  
“Yes. Just give me a minute and I’ll join you both in the living room.”

  
“Okay.”

  
When Easton’s footsteps receded, she poured herself a glass of milk and joined them. After taking a large gulp, she rehashed her feelings on Miranda, and the problems with the building. “So, there it is.”

  
“Well, for one,” her Grandma said. “I don’t see what the problem is. You like her, she likes you. She’s right, Andy, it is only business. If she was to get the building would your feelings for her change?”

  
“No.”

  
“What’s the problem then?” Easton patted her hand.

  
“I...”

  
“Second,” Edna said. “Whoever the building ends up with is also out of your hands. Yes, you both want the building, but this isn’t Mirandas fault. Neither one of you will have a say in who the building goes to. Nothing you can do about it.” She picked up Andy’s hand. “I know it’s easier said than done, but let your worries go. Go home, and get a good night’s rest. Tomorrow you will feel better and please don’t think on something so much you create a scenario that isn’t there.”

  
Andy finished her milk. “You’re right.” Edna had just put into words everything Andy had been feeling. “Is it really that simple, though?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Easton asked. "Grandma’s right. You don’t have a say over the building, but you do about your feelings for Miranda.”

  
“What would you do?”

  
“I would go for it. There are plenty of ways you can expand your business, but finding a woman that makes you feel. Well, that opportunity doesn’t come around every day, Andy.”

  
“I don’t know why I’m feeling so out of sorts.”

  
Edna finished her tea. “You’re intimidated and feel like you’re not good enough. With Miranda in a relationship or competing with her for the building. But, Andy, you are. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. Don’t judge her on something you think she’s going to do. Talk to her. In all my years, I know of countless rifts that have been created by people simply for not talking to each other.”

  
Andy threw her arms around Edna. “I love you and you’re right. I’ve worked myself up and been imaging what could happen. I’ll stop by Miranda’s store tomorrow and apologize for being an ass. She didn’t deserve the way I treated her.” Andy fell back on the couch, then quickly jerked up. “Oh my god.”

  
“What?”

  
“I think Miranda sort of asked my out and I said no. Oh, no.” The one thing she was scared to do, Miranda had, and she’d turned her down.

  
“You did,” Easton said. “Just make it up to her tomorrow.”

  
“It’s not too late?”

  
Edna rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. Her feelings for you won’t change that much overnight.”

  
“You’re right.” Leave it to her grandma to bring her back down to reality.

  
“Also,” Easton said, standing up. “Nigel, the man you saw with Miranda is her accountant and friend. I’m surprised you didn’t see his name when you were cyber stalking her.”

  
In fact, she had saw his name, but it didn’t click until Easton just reminded her. She took a deep breath and stood up. It was time she took a step back and reevaluate everything that was going on and stop making assumptions, especially about Miranda.

  
“Are you ready, Easton?”

  
“Yes.” Easton kissed Edna on the cheek. “Grams, I’ll see you in the morning.”

  
Andy looked from one to the other. “What’s going on?”

  
“Just my annual check-up. No big deal.”

  
“Are you sure? Is there something we should know about?”

  
“No, Andy. I am fit as a fiddle for someone my age. You two should head out.”

  
“If you’re sure.” Andy hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

  
“Drive safe.”

  
It wasn’t until Andy had pulled up outside of Easton’s apartment that she spoke up. Andy knew she had been biding her time.

  
“Don’t let this put the brakes on you and Miranda?”

  
“It already has.”

  
“Don’t let it, Andy. Trust me. Just go for it. You won’t be disappointed.”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you, too.”

  
As she lay in bed that night with Shady curled up be her head, the clip that kept replaying in her mind was the first time she saw Miranda in her store and what it made her feel. A feeling she didn’t want to lose.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late so, all mistakes are mine.

Andy shot a text to Doug when she woke on Wednesday morning letting him know she was swinging by Brew & Bake to pick them up something for breakfast. He’d replied quickly in the affirmative, just as she knew he would.

  
Instead of driving, she decided a walk was in order to clear her head. With her backpack slung on her shoulder, she hopped into the fray and joined the countless others on the crosswalk. 

  
As her feet took her to the familiar destination, her thoughts strayed to Miranda and their predicament. She’d made herself a promise after her shower that she wouldn’t seek Miranda out, but if they happened to cross paths, she wouldn’t push her away either. She couldn’t push her away.

  
She thanked the gentleman who held the door open for her and took a deep breath, letting the smell of coffee, cinnamon, and baking bread invade her senses. She’d weigh at least twice as much as she did, if she worked in a place like this, but Easton loved it. She smiled at Alice, who was working the counter, and pointed to the back. Alice nodded, and Andy walked behind the counter and into the kitchen. Bryce pointed to the office.

  
Easton was seated behind her desk, glasses perched on her nose. “Good morning.” Easton took off her glasses and leaned back in her seat. “No offense, but you look like shit. Did you get any sleep?”

  
Andy flopped down in the chair in front of the desk. “Not as much as I would have liked.” She shrugged. “Do I really look that bad?”

  
“I’m your sister I can tell. Other’s probably not. Doug will. What brings you here? Just getting breakfast?”

  
“After my not great day yesterday, I decided cinnamon rolls were in order and you make the best ones. So.” She lifted her hands.

  
“Well then. Let me grab you some then you can be on your way. Coffee?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Have you thought about what Grams and I said?”

  
“I’m not going to seek her out, but I won’t turn away if we run into each other.” She stopped Easton with a hand on her arm. “Aren’t you taking Grams to the doctor’s office?”

  
“In an hour.”

  
“Let me know how it goes.”

  
“I will. Go grab a seat if there’s one available and I’ll get your order.”

  
“Sure thing.”

  
She’d only been in the office for a few minutes but when she entered the dining area, there were twice as many people as before. She walked to a corner of the room and leaned back against the wall, texting Doug that she would be there shortly. When a familiar fragrance drifted her way, she didn’t have to look up to know who it was.

  
“Good morning, Andrea.”

  
She slipped her phone in her pocket and gave Miranda her full attention. “So far, so good.” This was weird and she didn’t want it to be.

  
Miranda bit her lip. “Are we okay?”

  
Instead of answering the question she asked one of her own. “Do you come here often?” They both chuckled.

  
“A few times a week. The banana nut muffins are some of the best I’ve ever eaten.”

  
“It’s our grandmother’s recipe.”

  
“Our?”

  
“Easton, the owner, is my sister.”

  
Miranda turned to look at the counter then back to Andy. “I didn’t realize that. Tell, Edna the next time you talk to her that her recipe is fantastic.”

  
“I will.”

  
“About the building, Andrea.” She slipped her hands in her pants pocket.

  
Andy touched her arm. “Miranda, it’s business. Nothing more. I won’t hold a grudge if it goes to you. I would hope you wouldn’t if Doug and I get it.”

  
She covered Andy’s hand with her own. “Of course not.” She looked like she wanted to say more, but Alice took that moment to step up to them and hand Andy her breakfast.

  
“I threw in a few other things for you two. Easton said she would talk to you later.” She winked at Andy and she knew if Easton wasn’t so busy she would have grilled Miranda.

  
“Thanks, Alice.”

  
Miranda kept her hand on Andy’s forearm. “If you’ll give me enough time to grab a coffee I’ll walk you to work.”

  
“I’ll wait.” Andy slipped out the front door and leaned back against the building, wondering if this was the universe’s way of telling her something. There was just something so intoxicating about the other woman. She looked up when the door opened and Miranda walked out. Neither one said a word while they walked toward Turn the Page. At the crosswalk, Miranda spoke up.

  
“How’s business going?”

  
“Good. Yours?”

  
She chuckled. “Good.”

  
Andy tried to keep her composure when Miranda entwined their fingers as they walked the final block to her store. She pulled them to a stop outside the building. “Here we are.”

  
“Yes.” Miranda raised their joined hands and kissed Andy’s knuckles. “I know you said it was just business, but I hope we can continue this. Whatever this is. I would hate to think we’ve ended before we even got started."

  
She took a deep breath. “It is just business and I think this is definitely something we can continue. I’m just not sure now is a good time to start anything other than friends. Not until the business with the building is settled.”

  
“You make it sound like if I get the building that you won’t want to continue this. Please tell me that’s not what you’re saying.”

  
Andy frowned. That is what it sounded like. “That sounded a lot better in my head then when I said it. Is this something you would want to continue if I get the building?"

  
“Yes.”

  
Andy preened a bit at her answer, but held steadfast. “Right now, all I can offer is friendship, and we can see where it goes from there.” Even as the words left her mouth, she knew they were a lie. Why couldn’t she just jump in with both feet?

  
Miranda squeezed her hand, then let it go and took a step backward. “I can live with that. Friendship first, but you’re not saying no to anything more developing. Right?”

  
“Right. More is definitely on the table.” She bit her bottom lip and was about to ask another question when Miranda beat her to it.

  
“I would love to stay and talk some more, but I have to get to work.”

  
“Sure. Sure. How about we meet for coffee in the morning at Brew and Bake. Say seven-thirty.”

  
“I would really like that. Seven-thirty it is.”

  
“Yes.” Instead of watching her walk away, Andy entered the store and made a beeline for Doug at the counter. She placed the bag of pastries in his hand.

  
“I see Miranda walked you here.”

  
“We’re having coffee tomorrow morning. Friends now, with a chance of more later.”

  
“Why are you hesitant? You really like her." He shrugged. “Just go for it.”

  
“Really? I mean. I do really like her, and I know I shouldn’t let it come between us, but I don’t think I can start anything more with her while this building looms over our heads. Is that wrong?”

  
“No.” He tore off a piece of his cinnamon roll and held it up for her. She snatched it out of his fingers and plopped it in her mouth. “By the way,” he called as she walked in the back room with the bag. “You look like shit this morning.”

  
“Thanks, buddy.”

  
“Anytime.” She sat on the stool and laid her head in her hands. She had a feeling she would never just be Miranda’s friend. There was already a pull between them, but there were a lot of factors that could hinder the start of a relationship. She didn’t want to start something with her, with any doubt in her mind. This was too important to mess up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's late, hope there's not to many mistakes.

Andy would never admit to anyone how early she woke up or how many outfits she’d tried on before settling on a pair of cream colored trousers and burgundy lightweight sweater the next morning. Sneakers would never do, so she pulled out a pair of black flats.

  
At the last minute, she pulled her hair up and secured it with a black clip. After much contemplation the night before, Andy knew a friendship between the two would never be all they had. Everyone was right. How often did the feelings Miranda conjured up in her come along?

  
She could always find another building, but Miranda was special and she didn’t want to lose whatever was budding between them. She might have been slow to come to the revelation, but here she was. Though, she would keep her mouth shut until she was sure. The last thing she wanted Miranda to see her as was wishy-washy.

  
At exactly seven-fifteen she pulled open the door to Brew and Bake and stepped inside, sliding to the right of the door to survey her surroundings. Miranda hadn’t arrived yet, and she waved at April as she took a seat at a small table, set apart from the bustle of the crowd and waited for her to arrive.

  
Ten minutes later her eyes widened as they latched onto Miranda walking her way. Today she wore a black pencil skirt, pale blue, silk sleeveless blouse, and five inch black pumps. One thing was for certain. Blue was certainly her color.

  
Andy jumped up when Miranda reached her and accepted the kiss on her cheek, and hoped she wasn’t blushing too hard. Damn her pale skin. “Good morning.”

  
“Good morning, Andrea. You look lovely today.”

  
“You look amazing, as usual.”

  
“That’s kind of you to say.”

  
“It’s the truth. I’ve liked you in everything I’ve seen you in.”

  
Miranda arched her brow. “Is that right?” A smirk played on her lips.

  
Andy replayed what she’d said in her mind and groaned. By the look on Miranda’s face she was enjoying her discomfort. She closed her eyes, but opened them a second later determined to get the upper hand. “Yes, it is.” She ran her fingertips down Miranda arm and internally high-fived herself when Miranda shivered. “Simply exquisite.” She grinned and drew her hand back, then pointed to the counter. “Coffee?” So much for playing it safe.

  
“My. My.” Miranda licked her lips and shook her head, but she smiled. “Yes, coffee. Lead the way.”

  
It was hard not to react to Miranda’s hand at the small of her back, but she held it together as they walked up to the counter and ordered. “And can you throw a couple of your blueberry muffins and fruit bowls in?”  
“Coming up,” April said.

  
“You can go back to the table, I’ll bring the tray over,” Andy said.

  
“All right.”

  
Andy watched her walk away, not even attempting to keep the smile off her face. She had a feeling Miranda put a little extra sway in her hips, and when she abruptly stopped, turned around, and winked at her, Andy knew she had been caught. Miranda held her gaze a moment longer, then sat down. For all that was holy, Miranda would be the death of her.

  
She swung her head around when April said her name, and accepted the tray with their breakfast on it. April winked at her then went to help another customer. Buck up, Andy. She could do this. “One blueberry muffin, fruit bowl, and coffee for the lady.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Andy nodded and sat down across from her with her own breakfast offerings. “The muffins here are the best.”

  
“They are. I’ve been coming here a few times a week since it opened three years ago.”

  
“Are you serious? How have we never run into each other before now?”

  
“Well.” Miranda took a sip of her coffee. “I don’t know. I’ve had my shop for the last twelve years and you’ve never been in my store before.”

  
“You’ve got me there.” It was almost unbelievable that they’d been in such proximity for the last few years and never met. Like they weren’t meant to meet until now.

  
“Maybe it’s fate.” Miranda tore off a piece of her muffin and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

  
“You don’t strike me as the type to believe in fate.”

  
“Well, I can assure you I am a hopeless romantic.”

  
“Now, that I can see. Are you a flowers and chocolate kind of woman or does the unconventional suit you?”

  
Miranda sat back in her chair and picked up her coffee cup, holding it between her hands. “A little of both. I like surprises. What about you?”

  
“I’m not a fan of surprises in general, but I won’t ever say no to chocolate.”

  
“To bad you don’t know anybody who owns a chocolate store.” Miranda tapped her finger on her lip with a coy smile on her face.

  
Andy tilted her head and smiled. “Yes, it is.” They both laughed and settled into a comfortable silence until Miranda noticed the clock on the wall.

  
“Wow. It’s almost nine o’clock. I didn’t even realize.”

  
“I didn’t either. I guess you need to be going?"

  
“I do.”

  
“Let me throw our garbage away and I’ll walk you out.”

  
“You know how to treat a woman, Andrea.”

  
Andy rolled her eyes, but threw their trash away, then held the door open for Miranda and rocked back on her heels. “I had a nice time.”

  
“I did as well.” Miranda reached toward her and straightened her collar. “We should do it again sometime.”

  
“Tomorrow?”

  
“Tomorrow.”

  
“Have a good day, Miranda.”

  
“You as well.”

  
She watched her until she was out of sight and jumped when an arm snacked around her waist and a hand held out a white paper bag. “So,” Easton said. “Getting lucky in my bakery, sis?”

  
Andy bit her lip. “It sure felt like it.”  
“You two look good together.”

  
She turned her face to Easton. “You think so?”

  
“I do.” She gave her waist one last squeeze. “Those,” she pointed to the bag, “Are for Doug. Are you going to see her again?”

  
“Tomorrow. Here again.”

  
“Nice. I’ll make sure to put a little something special on our breakfast menu.”

  
“Am I crazy? She’s so…” she waved her hand in the air. “And I’m so…”

  
Easton placed her hands on Andy’s shoulders. “Listen. I’m only going to say this once. Stop over analyzing everything. You like her. She likes you. That’s always been your problem. For once, don’t think. Just act.”

  
“That’s it.”

  
“Yes. I peeked out of the office and saw the way she looks at you. I don’t think you have anything to be worried about.”

  
“I hope so.”

  
“I know so.” Easton gave her a knowing look.

  
“Okay.” She kissed Easton on the cheek and stepped back. “We both have to get to work.”

  
“I’ll call you. We’re still on for dinner Sunday night with Grandma?”

  
“Nothing could keep me away.”

  
“Not even your new, hot, almost girlfriend.”

  
“Even that. Bye.”

  
“Bye.”

  
The walk to the bookstore was quiet despite the crowded sidewalk and it only took her fifteen minutes to reach it. They didn’t officially open till ten, but there was already someone waiting outside the door. If Doug would have noticed, he would have let them in. She had her key firmly in hand when she approached him. “Can I help you?”

  
“Oh, I have a birthday party I have to be at in,” he looked at his watch, “forty-five minutes and I need a book for my girlfriend’s son.”

  
“Sure thing.” She proceeded to unlock the door and motioned him in.

  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

  
“Not a problem. I’ll tell you what, since I’ve had a very good morning I’ll give you ten percent off your purchase.”

  
“Thank you,” man said, and shuffled off to find a book.

  
Doug started talking as soon as she walked up to him. “I didn’t even see him out there or I would have let him in.”  
“No problem. He was out there pacing.”

She plopped the white bag on the counter. “Compliments of Easton.”

  
“I love your sister.” He took the bag and walked into the back office.

  
As soon as the man paid for his three books, and Doug came back out, she took his place in the office and decided it was a good time to get some paperwork done. She sat back in her chair and groaned when she realized it was almost lunch time. After stretching and grabbing a bottle of water she walked back into the store just as a delivery man entered. Her eyes automatically going to the bag he carried. A C&C bag.

  
He walked up to the counter and glanced at his clipboard. “Andrea?”

  
“That’s me.”

  
He handed over the bag. “Have a good day.”

  
Before she could tip him, he was out the door. Her fingers shook a bit on the handle of the bag and she sat it on the counter, staring at it, but not touching it.

  
“Aren’t you going to open it or at least read the card?” Doug asked.

  
The plucked the envelope off the bag and slid the card out.

  
_Here’s an assortment of some of my favorites. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do.  
M_

  
Andy couldn’t stop the smile that blossomed on her face, even as her heart pounded in her chest.

  
“Nice,” Doug said.

  
She nodded and opened the bag pulled out the contents. Four small boxes held four different kinds of filled chocolates, a small bag contained an assortment of miniature chocolate bars, and nestled inside the biggest box were four huge strawberries, covered in four different chocolates; white, milk, semi-sweet, and dark. Andy’s mouth watered just looking at them. In the bottom of the bag was an index card with Miranda’s delicate script written on it.

  
_I enjoyed our talk this morning. Play your cards right and there is more where this came from. I’m looking forward to tomorrow._

_  
From your personal chocolate supplier._

  
Her phone number was written at the bottom of the card. Andy packed everything back in the bag except for the strawberries and picked up her phone, entering Miranda’s number. Per Easton’s advice, she didn’t overthink what she was doing. She opened her messages app and quickly typed her response, then sent it.

  
_Thank you for the chocolate. I also enjoyed this morning and am looking forward to tomorrow as well. I’m looking to learning all your favorites._

  
A moment later her phone pinged with an incoming message from Miranda.

  
_I’m so glad you enjoyed the gift. I can’t talk now, but I wouldn’t be opposed to you calling me later tonight. Around nine._

  
Andy tried not to squeal and jump up and down.

  
_Nine it is_.

  
She set her bag under the counter and pushed the strawberries to the corner of the counter when a customer set their comics and figurine down. By the looks of it, they were in for a busy day and that’s exactly what she needed to keep her mind off Miranda. She usually didn’t wish for time to fly, but she couldn’t wait until tonight.

  
After the purchase was complete, she bit into a strawberry savoring the sweetness of the fruit and the bitterness of the chocolate.

Then a thought hit her, and she straightened, before leaving Doug to mind the counter while she went into the back room, and picked up a book they’d received the previous day.

She quickly packaged the book, bagged it, along with two books, she thought Carolina and Cassidy would like, then called a courier service to delivery it, along with a note she quickly wrote out.

Going with the flow and not overthinking was going to be her motto from now on. Her heart already knew it, now she just needed to get her mind on board. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clear up the matter with the building and Miranda and Andys relationship takes a turn. 
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter and I hope it doesn't seem rushed.

Andy bounced into Brew and Bake a week later, almost walking on air. As soon as Easton got a look at her face, she dragged her back to her office.

  
“Spill.” She pushed Andy into the chair at the desk, while she leaned back against it."

  
“Miranda and I have been talking. It’s nice.”

  
Easton rolled her eyes. “I know that. What changed? You look different.”

  
“Nothing.” Andy ran over the last week in her head, but didn’t come up with anything different. She’d had coffee with Miranda every morning and they’d been exchanging small gifts as well. Talking on the phone every night and texting.

  
“So, you’re dating?”

  
“No.” Andy almost spit the word out. “We’re friends.” She was really starting to hate that phrase. It would have been fine for anyone else, but Miranda wasn’t just anyone. “I called her last night and we talked for an hour like we’ve been doing.”

  
Easton arched her brow. “Okay.” She pushed off the desk, grabbed Andy’s arm and hoisted her out of the chair. “If you don’t want her to see you acting like you just won the lottery, you probably want to drop the blinding smile and walk like a normal person.”

  
Andy wiped the smile off her face. “Is it really that noticeable?”

  
“Yes. Yes, it is. Unless you want her to know that you’re willing to have her babies, you should cool it. Just friends, remember.”

  
That stupid phrase again. “Got it.” She ran her hands through her hair. The same hair she’d worked on for at least half an hour that morning.

  
“I am not trying to put a damper on your joy. I am really happy for you.”

  
Andy engulfed her in a hug. “Your time will come and if nothing comes from Miranda and I except for friendship, it will have been worth it.”

  
“Liar.” Easton pushed her toward the office door. “She just walked in. Good luck. Don’t forget my game on Saturday.”

  
“I’ll be there.” Andy took a deep breath, walked out of the office, and crossed the room. Miranda was already seated and had ordered for them. “Sorry, sorry. My sister dragged me to her office as soon as I walked in.”

  
“Not a problem. I hope what I ordered was all right?” Miranda smoothed her hand over the napkin.

  
Miranda was nervous. Good. She wasn’t the only one. “I’ll let you in on a secret. I’ll eat anything they sell here.”

  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
They ate in a comfortable silence.

  
When Monday had rolled around and the real estate agent didn’t call, Andy decided not to dwell on it. She was on too much of a high from all the time she spent talking with Miranda to worry about it.

  
Now it was Wednesday and the only reason she wanted him to call was so they could put this behind them and move forward. Surely, he would call them both with their answer.

  
“Tell me something about yourself,” Andy blurted out. “If you have time,” she hurried on.

  
“I always have time for you.” Miranda pushed her empty saucer to the center of the table. “Let’s see. We haven’t talked about why I went into the chocolate business, have we?”

  
“Nope. I’m all ears.” Andy sat back, captivated by the look on Miranda’s face.

  
“My nana. She would gather all her grandchildren together and bake with us. Oh, Andrea, she was amazing. Could make something out of nothing. When I was younger, I would watch her in awe. The way her hands kneaded the dough, and the way she would work the chocolate. She would spend hours teaching us her techniques. Even today, I’ll see one of my employees working in the kitchens, and even though I know they were trained to work that way, it feels wrong, because it’s not the way nana taught us. She had the patience of a saint.”

  
Miranda took a deep breath. “As I grew older, I would still watch her in awe, but in a different light. By the time I was in my twenties, her hands were weathered, and arthritis had set in. She’d watch and direct us, but I could see the longing in her eyes, to get her hands dirty, so to speak, but the pain was to much for her.”

  
Miranda’s face took on a faraway look. Andy reached across the table and settled her hand on top of Miranda’s but didn’t say anything, knowing Miranda wasn’t finished.

  
“I was twenty-eight when she died. She’d been sick for months. The week I spent in the hospital with my family watching her breaths become shallower and shallower was the worst week of my life. Even worse than when my father died. There was just something about nana that drew everyone to her. I had my first panic attack that week, and was prone to them for years after the fact. I cried more in that week, then I ever had before or since. I didn’t even cry with the birth of my daughters, just felt an overwhelming happiness to finally hold them.” Miranda squeezed Andy’s hand. “Don’t let a day slip by that you don’t tell Edna that you love her. It’s over much to quickly, Andrea. When my nana died, it felt like a piece of my heart went with her.” Miranda pulled her hand back, picked up her coffee cup and took a sip.

  
Andy noticed her hand shook on the cup but held back the urge to reach out to her. This was the first time, Miranda had shared something so personal and Andy ached for her loss. Miranda’s grandma had been gone for twenty years, yet Andy could still see the sadness and longing in Miranda’s eyes.

  
“Well, that took on a sadder note than I’d planned,” Miranda said. “Like I was saying, I started the store because of her. People that don’t do the math think I named the girls after the store or vice-versa, but that’s not the case. Nana told us her grandfather owned a small chocolate business in his hometown and the sign above his store was C and C. He named the store after his granddaughters, Carmella, and Charlotte. You’ve never been in my office, but the original sign from his store hangs on the wall across from my desk.”

  
Warmth spread throughout Andy with each word out of Miranda’s mouth. There was no way she was letting this woman go. No way at all. “I would love to see that sign.”

  
“That can be arraigned.”

  
Andy leaned forward and grasped both of Miranda’s hands. “So, on top of being a romantic, you’re also sentimental. A woman of many facets. You keep surprising me, Miranda. In only good ways, I promise.”

  
Miranda licked her lips. “I hope so. You surprise me as well, Andrea.”

  
“How so?”

  
Instead of answering Andy’s question, she asked one of her own. “Our friendship seems to be heading in the right direction. Yes?”

  
Andy groaned at Miranda’s phrasing and from the twinkle in her eyes. “Right direction indeed.”

  
“Good because Callie has informed me I should invite you to her softball game this Saturday.”

  
“I would love to go.” The words were out before she even thought about them. 

  
“All right.” Miranda pulled one of her hands back and tapped her lips. “Although, you didn’t let me finish.”

  
Andy frowned. “Go on.”

  
“Callie insists on everyone being present for her games.” Miranda let the statement hang in the air.

  
Everyone. Andy gulped. “Okay.”

  
“You’ve already met Callie and my girls, but my mother with also be there, as well as Callie’s husband and her son, along with my brother.”

  
“Your entire family?”

  
“Yes.” Miranda reached up and fiddled with her necklace. “Friends meet friend’s families all the time.”

  
The knowing smirk on Miranda’s face set her heart racing. “Of course, I can meet your family. I would love to meet your family.”

  
“It’s settled then.”

  
“It is.” Andy would worry about meeting Miranda’s family later.

  
“Edna is welcome, as is anyone else you want to invite.”

  
“I’ll invite her.”

  
“Good.”

  
Andy stood up, gathered their trash, and threw it away. She placed her hand on the small of Miranda’s back as she opened the door, and they walked out onto the busy sidewalk. Andy opened her mouth, when a thought hit her and she snapped it shut. Miranda in a pair of tight shorts and a jersey was a fantasy she didn’t even know she had until now. “So.” She bit her lip. “Am I ever going to see you in a softball uniform?”

  
Miranda laced their arms together. “As it so happens, Callie roped me into sponsoring her softball team and she gave me a uniform as a courtesy.”

  
“That was nice of her.” Andy swallowed.

  
Miranda chuckled and pulled Andy away from the people on the street and closer to the building. She whispered in her ear. “Play your cards right, Andrea and I might let you play catcher to my pitcher.” With a smirk on her lips, she kissed her on the cheek and walked away, leaving a speechless Andy behind.

  
It wasn’t until Andy was safely seated behind her desk that it hit her. She already had plans for Saturday and they included watching Easton play softball. She’d never missed one of her games. Shit. There was no way she was missing out on spending more time with Miranda though, even if that involved meeting Miranda’s family. Besides, she had a buffer. Edna would be right there by her side. She had a few days to work out the kinks.

  
Three hours later, an over excited Doug ran into her office. He bent over, taking in deep breaths.

  
“Doug, what’s wrong?”

  
“We…we did it.”

  
“What?” Andy stood up. “What did we do?

  
Doug gripped her shoulders. “We got the building.”

  
“What?” Andy’s heart pounded in her chest. “We got the building?”

  
“We did. He just called. We got the building.” He pulled Andy into his arms and held her tight.

  
“Wow.” This was amazing and life changing news.

  
“Yes, wow.” He pulled back, linked their hands and tugged her toward the store where there were a few customers walking about. “This is huge.”

  
Andy laid her palms flat on the counters surface. They got the building. Dozens of ideas flashed in her mind, but one was prominent. They got they building, Miranda didn’t. Andy looked up when Doug bumped her shoulder and she stared as Miranda walked toward the counter with a small bag in her hand.

  
“Andrea.”

  
“Miranda.” Andy walked around the counter, slipper her hand in Miranda’s and tugged her toward the office, shutting the door behind them. Miranda sat in the seat in front of the desk and Andy took the seat behind it.

  
Miranda set the bag on the desk and motioned for Andy to open it. With shaky fingers Andy pulled out a small thin, flat box and took the lid off. Nestled on a bed of tissue paper was a bar of chocolate with the word congratulations on it. Andy swung her gaze to Miranda.

  
“I…”

  
Miranda held up her hand. “I never expected to get the building, Andrea, but I live on hope, so I tried again. I knew the building was yours the moment we both met with Fredrick. The woman didn’t want to sell to me. You gave her another choice, and she took it.”

  
“Wait. You knew?”

  
“The seller respects me as a business woman, but doesn’t like me. I wanted the building and was willing to pay over cost for it, then you came along. I didn’t know for a fact she would choose you, but I suspected.”

  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”

  
“What would I have said? It was only speculation on my part. Would it have made a difference in anything?”

  
“No,” she said softly. Miranda knew she wouldn’t get the building and still pursued her. Andy smiled as the quiet surrounded them. Miranda tapped her fingers on the desk. “Miranda?”

  
“I’m waiting.”

  
Andy frowned. “For what?”

  
Miranda stood up, as did Andy. “I’m waiting for you to ask me out, Andrea.”

  
“I…” For the second time in Miranda’s presence, Andy was left speechless.

  
“I’ll make it easy for you. Yes.”

  
“Yes?” Why did her brain suddenly decided to go blank?

  
“Yes. I’ll have dinner with you. I was attracted to you the first time I walked into your store, but wasn’t sure about the age difference. I’m not worried about that anymore. You’ve shown me that it doesn’t matter. Also, this whole nonsense with just being friends needs to end. You’re only kidding yourself—“

  
Miranda’s words were cut off when Andy lunged across the desk and shut her up with a kiss. Andy moaned with the first touch of Miranda’s lips on hers, then pulled back to gauge Miranda’s reaction when Miranda pulled her back in and deepened the kiss. It was slow, unhurried, and perfect. “Wow.”

  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks.”

  
Andy rested her forehead against Miranda’s. “Me too.”

  
Miranda smirked. “Let’s do this right.”

  
“I want that more than anything.”

  
“Good. Dinner Friday at seven?”

  
“The Café, okay?”

  
“Perfect.” Miranda sighed. “I hate to kiss and run, but I need to get back to the store."

  
Andy masked her disappointment, but knew now wasn’t the time or place to be exploring this. “Me too. Get back to work I mean.”

  
Miranda laced their fingers together and drew Andy into a hug. “I’ve been wanting to do this also.”

  
Being wrapped in Miranda’s arms was perfection. She was leaning forward to capture the inviting lips again, when the door opened.

  
“Sorry, ladies,” Doug said. “But Andy, it’s almost time for story hour.” He turned to shut the door, but whirled around. “Miranda, I wanted to apologize for snapping at you the other day.”

  
“Accepted.”

  
Doug blinked. “Oh, okay.”

  
They both followed him out into a crowded store. “I’ll talk to you tonight,” Miranda said.

  
“You will.”

  
Andy slipped her hands in her pockets when Miranda walked out the door. She had kissed Miranda Priestly and she’d kissed back. A good day had turned into a great day.

  
“Earth to Andy.” Doug waved his hand in front of her face. “The kiss was that good?”

  
“Mind blowing.”

  
“Good for you.”

  
“It really is.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

“Andy, stop fussing. You look fine.” Doug flipped the open sign to closed.

  
“How can you say that?” Andy looked in the mirror for the twentieth time.

  
“Andy, it’s not your fault we’ve been swamped all day. She’ll understand you didn’t have time to go home and change.”

  
“Or shower,” she mumbled. The last couple of days her and Miranda had been too busy to spend any time together. Although, they’d talked on the phone, it hadn’t been the same.

  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her around. “Calm down. You’ve got this. You’ve already kissed the girl.” He walked her to the door, opened it, pushed her out, then locked it.

  
Andy took several deep breaths then headed in the direction of the Café. The cool, crisp night air did nothing to stop her racing heart. She didn’t know whether to be happy or disappointed that Miranda wasn’t there when she walked in.

  
A waitress smiled at her then directed her to a seat by the window and Andy informed her she would wait for her date before ordering. Even though it was seven-ten she wouldn’t freak out. Miranda could have been tied up at her store, like she had been all day and she knew if Miranda’s needed to cancel she would have called her.

  
A few minutes later, she did a double take when she spied Miranda walking down the sidewalk toward the Cafe. She hoped she never lost the butterflies in her stomach every time she laid eyes on the other woman. Miranda breezed in, walked toward their table, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down.

  
“I am sorry I’m late.” She pushed a hair out of her face. “I can’t remember the last time we were so busy.”

  
“We were busy all day also. I didn’t go home and change, because I didn’t want to be late.” Andy picked at her shirt.

  
Miranda reached across the table and squeezed her hand. “I haven’t been home either. It’s not a big deal. We’re both here now. That’s all that matters.”

  
Andy waited to speak until the waitress had their orders and fiddled with her napkin. “I am not very good at dating, or everything that is involved with it,” she blurted out. “I think that’s one of the reasons I held off for so long.”

  
“I think we’re doing okay, Andrea. I know we’ve talked a lot, but there is still so much to learn.”

  
Andy bit her lip. “How about some standard, dull questions.”

  
Miranda laughed. “Sounds good. Go.”

  
“Favorite color?”

  
“Green.”

  
“Blue. Favorite food?”

  
“Italian.”

  
“Mexican. Vacation spot?”

  
“Disney World.”

  
Andy smiled. “Really?”

  
Miranda looked offended for a moment, before a grin split her face. “Please tell me you’ve been.”

  
Andy was well and truly charmed by the woman sitting across from her. “When I was younger my parents didn’t have the money to take me, and as I got older and moved in with Grams, life got in the way, but I have always wanted to go. Easton as well." Tonight wasn't the night to delve into that situation.

  
Miranda’s eyes lit up. “It’s an amazing experience. We should go sometime, just so I can see the look on your face when we walk through the gates. I was never a fan until I took my girls for the first time and it changed my whole outlook. The pure joy on their faces was something I won’t soon forget. Even today they enjoy going.” Miranda let go of her hand when the waitress brought their meals.

  
Andy took a bite of her sandwich, then took a sip of her lemonade. “Favorite book?”

  
“Oh.” Miranda wiped her mouth. “That’s a tough one. My favorite books growing up were fairytales. Now, I can’t really say I have a favorite. I think every book is my favorite when I’m reading it.”

  
“That’s how I feel. There are too many wonderful books in print for me to just pick one.”

  
“Now it’s time for a question of my own.”

  
“Go on.”

  
“If you could go anywhere in the world, and money wasn’t a concern, where would you go?”

  
Andy relaxed back into her seat. That was an easy one. “At the top of my bucket list is Greece and from there, everywhere. I haven’t had the chance to travel much, so when I do get the chance, I have a whole list. Machu Picchu, Easter Island, anywhere in New Zealand, Maijishan Caves, Masada, Israel.”

  
“Wait,” Miranda held up her hand.

  
Andy chuckled. “You did ask.”

  
She grinned and shook her head. “That’s quite a list.”

  
“That’s only part of it.”

  
“I see. The last one, Israel. Are you religious, or would you just like to see the country.”

  
Andy took a sip of her drink. This was always a tough one, because most people didn’t have the same views as she did. “I wouldn’t call myself religious. I don’t believe going to church every week will get you into heaven. If there is a heaven.” She sighed. “I believe we all worship the same god, but that we take different paths to get to him or her. A hundred-different people can walk a thousand different roads and they will all still make it to the same destination. What that destination is, who knows. But for me, I believe there is a heaven. Whether it’s the heaven the Bible speaks of, I don’t know, but I have to believe there is something waiting for me when I die. I can’t believe there is nothing.”

  
Miranda shook her head and took a moment to answer. “You’ve really thought about this and you make it all seem so attainable. I have never heard it explained that way. I can’t say I am religious at all, but I see your point and where you’re coming from.”

  
“Ladies,” the waitress said, clearing the table. “Can I get you anything for dessert?”

  
Miranda spoke first. “I would love a mini apple pie with a scoop of butter pecan ice cream.”

  
“I would also like the apple pie, but I want vanilla ice cream.”

  
“I will be back shortly with your order.”

  
“Andrea, see, this hasn’t been so bad.”

  
“No, I always enjoy spending time with you.” She placed her hand over Miranda’s on the table.

  
“Good.” She wiped her brow. “I wasn’t sure there for a second.” She grew quiet.

“I know you’re here with me, and like I said, I am having a good time, but it seems like you have something on your mind. Care to share it?” She squeezed her hand.

  
Andy thought she had hidden it well, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it since Miranda sat down. Since the business with the building was over with something else had been bothering her.

“Is us being here all that matters?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“You said earlier that us being here is all that matters, but is it?” She knew she should have kept her mouth shut and just enjoyed the evening, but she had to know what Miranda expected out of this. She couldn’t start this, whatever this was, blind. She took a deep breath. “What would you like to see come out of this? I need to know.” She pointed between them. “Short term, long term, friends, friends with benefits.”

  
Miranda nodded and licked her lips. “That’s a fair question. I thought we would get to know each other, then take it from there. I am not going into this expecting to find someone to spend the rest of my life with, but I am not ruling that out either. I do have my kids to think about, after all. If the right person comes along, that’s fantastic, and if they don’t, I will keep looking.” She took a sip of her iced tea. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you lately and what exactly it is I am feeling. It’s hard to put into words. I know I would like something to come from this. I really like you and, this, whatever this is, I am going to give it my all. I think we deserve that. Don’t you?”

  
Did she? She would only get one chance at this and she didn’t intend to screw it up. If she said something stupid, so be it.

“You’ve got it all wrong.” Miranda frowned. “I am going into this expecting to find someone to spend the rest of my life with. I can’t go into it any other way. If I did, I would only be giving you a part of me, and for this to work, I have to give you all of me. If I get hurt in the process, then I get hurt.” She turned away from her and looked out the window at the crowded street. Life really did have a way of sneaking up on you. If she had never run into Doug, she would have never opened the online store, or the storefront, and she would have never met Miranda. Her grandma would say that everything happened for a reason and now, she finally understood that. She turned back around, and slipped her hand in Miranda’s “Life is funny. I was going along, minding my own business, then you walked into my store and changed everything. I know my feelings were probably hard to gauge from the onset, but I like you a lot and since we’re doing this. I’m all in. You and me.”

  
Miranda squeezed her hand. “I didn’t expect you to say all that.”

  
“I’m not sorry. It’s how I feel.”

  
“I’m not upset. On the contrary. We could get hurt, or we could be amazing. I’m going to be an optimist. Will you join me?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“On that note, I should also make a couple of points. Even though we just started dating my girls want to have dinner with you tomorrow evening after the game. I explained to them the change in our relationship status and they want to get to know you. They also let me know it might be too early for you to meet my family. If you feel uncomfortable meeting my family so early on, I’ll understand. No hard feelings.”

  
“I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow evening and I don’t mind meeting your family. Yes, I was nervous at first, but nerves are okay.”

  
“Good.” Miranda took a sip of her tea. “We will be monogamous, of course.”

  
Andy smirked. “I don’t like to share.”

  
“Nor I.”

  
“There’s also the matter of sex.”

  
“Well, my, my, Andrea. Hitting all the questions hard tonight.”

  
“I…I just.”

  
“I’m only teasing. Go on.”

  
“I’m not a hop into bed kind of girl. I don’t want you to be offended if it doesn’t happen right away. Also, for the record, I’m clean.” This was always the problem in her previous relationships. She didn’t see the problem with getting to know someone first before having sex.

  
“Andrea, I’m only going to say this once. Sex is an important part of any relationship as long as both parties agree. I would never force you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. No matter what that something is. If I do, tell me. Intimacy does not equate sex. When we’re both ready, it will happen. I am also clean and I keep in shape but I’m not in my twenties anymore.”

  
“Stop. Miranda, all you have to do is walk in a room, and I get weak. You’re gorgeous and the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen. No worries in that department and tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable as well. We both agreed to start out on the right foot, and that’s what I want to do. I think we have something special.”

  
“As do I.”

  
Andy smirked. “So, do I make you weak?”

  
“Are you kidding, it takes all the restraint I have not to rip those ten-year-old jeans and t-shirt off you every time I see you.”

  
Andy’s grin turned into a frown and she leaned forward on the table. “Are you making fun of my clothes?”

  
Miranda waited until their desserts were set on the table to continue then leaned forward. “Would I do that?”

  
“Not all of us can dress like a fashion goddess, now can we?” Andy ghosted her fingers across Miranda’s arm.

  
“No, we cannot.” Miranda closed the distance between them and pecked Andy on the lips. “All kidding aside, I hope you know, even though I find your choice in clothing, unique, it was never an issue with me.”

  
“Unique, huh. How diplomatic of you.”

  
“I do what I can.”

  
“I just bet you do.”

  
Miranda chuckled and finished her tea before diving into the dessert. “Any other hard hitting topics we need to discuss?”

  
Andy searched her brain, but couldn’t come up with something else. So she went with was on the forefront of her mind. “I want to move forward with the understanding that this could turn into a lifetime of firsts for us.”

  
As the silence stretched on, Andy feared she’d said the wrong thing.

  
“You keep surprising me. You’ve been very upfront tonight.”

  
“Once I make up my mind I tend to go all in.”

  
“It’s refreshing. There are a few more things that need to be discussed, but not now. My past relationships can wait for another day. They won’t hinder ours in any way.”

  
“I have a few things as well, but not tonight." They were both quiet eating their dessert. “I didn’t want to say anything until I had your book in hand, in case it fell through but, I have your book at the store. It took longer than I expected to go through the books in her collection, but I finalized the deal last night. The more books I bundled together the better deal I got.”

  
“I’ll pick it up Monday morning.”

  
“Or, I could deliver it Monday morning. I would love to see your office.”

  
“Same price we discussed?”

  
“Yes.” Andy held back a whimper when Miranda licked her spoon clean.

  
Miranda smirked at her knowing exactly how she was affecting Andy. “Monday morning then.”

  
Time to get her mind out of the gutter. “I assume the book is for Caroline?”

  
“Yes."

  
“What are you getting Cassidy?”

  
“I’ve asked her a few times, and she always says nothing but she’s been throwing hints around. It only takes me seeing the same ad all over the house for me to conclude it’s what she wanted.”

  
Andy laughed. “What does she want?”

  
“A vintage game system and games. I already have it wrapped at the house.”

  
“She’s welcome at the store anytime, Miranda, for the tournaments.”

  
“Cassidy is shy when it comes to meeting other people. Though she loves to interact with them online when she’s playing a game, in person it’s more difficult for her.”

  
“I’ll be there and would never let anything happen to her. I’ll ask her tomorrow.”

  
“Ladies,” the waitress said, waking to their table. “I hate to do this, but we’ll be closing in twenty minutes.” She laid the check on the table and walked off.

  
Andy looked at the clock, surprised to see the late hour. “Wow.” Andy reached for the bill, but Miranda swiped it before she could. “I asked you. Remember,” Andy said.

  
“Well, technically I said yes before you could. So.” Miranda lifted the bill up. “I will pay for this and meet you outside. Deal?”

  
“Deal.” Andy grabbed her jacket, slipped it on, and stepped outside the café into the cool night air. She sucked in a breath when two arms wrapped around her from behind and she squeezed the arms around her waist.

  
“I hope this is okay?” Miranda whispered in her ear.

  
Andy shivered as Miranda kissed her neck. “Yes. It’s okay. So, we’re dating now, right? Officially.”

  
“We are.” Miranda kissed her neck once more before stepping around her. “I had a really nice time tonight.”

  
“I did to.” Andy eyed the pearl buttons on Miranda’s cream colored jacket and let her fingers graze down the center of her chest. She jerked her hand away when Miranda hissed. “Sorry.” She shook her head and looked away. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

  
Miranda grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to her chest. She linked her hands behind Andy’s back. “Don’t be sorry. Game tomorrow followed by dinner.”

  
Andy ran her hand down Miranda’s cheek. “I’ll be there.”

  
“Okay.” Miranda bit her lip and Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s neck and kissed her. She poured all her emotions into that one kiss and when they broke apart they were both breathless. Miranda rested her forehead against Andy’s. “I should go.”

  
“Me to.” She kissed her on the cheek and stepped away. She couldn’t keep the silly grin off her face. “Tomorrow then.”

  
“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the softball game and dinner with the girls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter but I've been busy this week and wanted to upload something for y'all. But it does move the story along. 
> 
> I received my original story back from my beta far quicker than I expected and worked on that for a few days before sending it back. Fingers crossed it's good to go. 
> 
> How about that eclipse yesterday. That was pretty cool.

Andy breezed into her store on Saturday morning, bypassed Doug, who was helping a customer at the counter, grabbed her laptop and got to work on updating their inventory. She hummed to herself and mindlessly ate from the bag of trail mix that she had brought with her.

  
She could feel Doug’s eyes on her but she ignored him and continued with her task. Her dinner with Miranda had went off without a hitch and she couldn’t wait to get to the ballpark to see her. She chewed on an almond and crunched the numbers until she was sure that their stock was in order. She closed the laptop, sealed the bag of trail mix and looked up. Doug stood back against the counter with his arms crossed, staring at her. “What?” Had she missed something. She looked around the store, but everything seemed in order.

  
He smirked and pointed at her. “Nice shirt.”

  
She bit her lip and blushed. After Miranda had told her about the game she had went to C&C and bought one of their softball teams shirt. She shrugged. “I’m also supporting Easton.” She pulled a ballcap out of her bag and slipped it on.

  
“I take it things are going well between you and Miranda."

  
She slipped the laptop back under the counter and squeezed his forearm. “It’s going really good.” She ran her hands through her hair. “Tonight I’m having dinner with her and her daughters.”

  
“Good luck.”

  
“I don’t need luck.”

They both laughed and she quickly finished up her work and collected Edna to go with her.

Once Edna was safely buckled in, Andy knew she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. At the third stop light, she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

  
Edna touched Andy’s arm. “Nice shirt.”

  
“Thanks, Grams.” She quickly added. "I’m also going to wear the hat Easton gave me to support her."

  
“Seems sensible. Are you nervous about meeting Miranda’s family?”

  
“A little.”

  
Edna patted her leg. “No need for that. Any woman would be lucky to snag you and Miranda’s not bad looking herself.”

  
“You can say that again.”

  
“I take it everything’s still headed in the right direction.”

  
“So far, so good. I really like her, Grams.”

  
“Oh, Andy. I know. It’s written all over your face, which isn’t a bad thing. Now if we can just get Easton to meet someone we’d be all set.”

  
“You should make that your next project.”

  
“I just might do that.”

  
It didn’t take them long to reach the ballpark and for her to find a parking space, but finding a seat would be trickier then she expected.

A woman at the concession stand pointed them in the direction that Callie’s team would be playing. Coincidently Callie’s team was playing against Easton’s today. If Andy found a place between the two bleachers she would be set.

  
Edna held tight to Andy’s arm as they made their way through the grass. Andy didn’t feel like stopping at talking with anyone, so she would nod at a familiar face and continue on. Edna pointed in front of them at a familiar face and they headed toward Callie.

Andy took a deep breath and continued walking even when she took in the few people that were scattered around Callie. Instead of sitting on the bleachers, they had a half-dozen chairs set up between the two.

  
“Andy, Edna, join us,” Callie said. Edna let go of Andy and accepted the hug from Callie.

  
Andy swallowed her nerves when three expectant faces zeroed in on her. “Callie,” Andy said.

  
“Andy, Edna, this is my husband David and my son Justin and this is my mother Kathleen.”

  
Andy accepted each of their handshakes and dread filled her when she turned to Kathleen. The older woman was beautiful and Andy could see where Miranda got her looks from. “Ma’am.”

  
“So, you’re Andrea. Miranda has told me about you.”

  
“That’s lovely.” Andy shook her hand, then stuffed her hands in her pockets.

  
“Well,” Edna said. “Miranda hasn’t told us anything about you.”

  
With bated breath, Andy watched the standoff between Edna and Kathleen with trepidation until Kathleen took Edna’s hand and led her to the last chair and they both sat down.

  
Callie wrapped her arm around Andy’s waist. “They’ll get along great.”

  
“When I first met her,” David said, “She scared the shit out of me, but she’s not a bad old bird.

  
“Dad,” Justin’s said. “Don’t let Grandma hear you call her that.”

  
“Call her what, Justin?”

  
That voice was going to be the death of her. Andy turned toward Miranda and the air was knocked from her lungs. Miranda wore a pair of jeans and tennis shoes, but what was Andy’s undoing was the baseball shirt she had on. It hugged her in all the right places. She hadn’t expected Miranda to wear a hat, but her hair was on point as usual. “Wow.”

  
Miranda smirked and kissed Andy on the cheek. “Andrea, I’m sorry for being late. I hope Mother didn’t give you any trouble? I see her and Edna are getting along.”

  
“No trouble. Really. Everyone’s been nice, but we’ve only been here a short time.” Maybe if she kept talking her heart rate would return to normal. She slipped her arm around Miranda’s waist and held her phone up. “Smile.” She would definitely be setting that as her lock screen.

  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the twins. “Caroline, Cassidy, it’s good to see you both again.”

  
“If you say so.” Caroline walked past them and set up her chair on the other side of Kathleen.

  
“She’s been a butt all morning. You’ll get used to it,” Cassidy said, eyeing Andy’s outfit. “Mom was right about your lack of style.”

  
“Oh.” Was all Andy said.

  
“Cass, that was rude,” Justin said. “Not everyone has the money to spend on clothes like you and your sister do and not everyone wants to wear designer clothes."

  
Cassidy looked from him to Andy. “You’re right. Sorry, Andy.”

  
“No harm done.”

  
“Come on, Cass, let’s get some snacks," Justin said.

  
“I’ll go with you,” David called out. “It was nice meeting you, Andy.”

  
“You as well.”

  
“And that’s my cue also,” Callie said. “I need to give my team a pep talk. Although, we usually win against the team were up against.”

  
Andy cringed at her, but relaxed when Miranda wrapped her arms around her. “You look amazing in that shirt,” Andy said.

  
“As do you.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
“Let’s sit.”

  
Andy sat down beside Edna and Miranda beside her, who preceded to lace their fingers together.

  
“You said Easton also plays.”

  
“She’s actually on the team that’s playing against Callie.”

  
“That’s unfortunate for her," she said, with a straight face.

  
“Why’s that?”

  
“She’s going to lose.”

  
Andy turned so she was facing Miranda. “Want to make a bet?”

  
“What am I going to win?”

  
“Winner gets to pick what we do on our next date.”

  
Miranda lifted Andy’s hand and kissed the palm. “You’re on. I know the perfect location."

  
“We’ll see, Miranda. We’ll see.”

  
Five innings later and Andy was sweating. Callie’s team was up by two points. She knew no matter what team won her and Miranda would have a fantastic time together, but Andy hated to lose.

  
“Would you like to bow out now,” Miranda whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

  
“No way. They still have time to pull off a victory.”

  
“If you say so.”

  
When it was over and done with Callie’s team won by one point. After the game, Andy hugged Easton then introduced her to everyone.

While everyone was occupied, Andy gathered the trash and threw it away. Callie met her on the way back and asked to talk with her.

  
“I’ll be honest,” Callie said, “The age difference bothered me a bit, but Miranda has promised me that isn’t a problem. It isn’t a problem is it, Andy?”

  
“No, it’s not a problem at all. I really like your sister and don’t intend to do anything to mess this up.”

  
“Has that been a problem in the past? Messing things up.”

  
Andy gulped. “Depending on the situation, things have tended to go south, but I hold out hope that isn’t the case with Miranda.”

  
“She has quite a bit of money. Is it her money and power that attract you to her?”

  
Andy clenched her fists by her side and scanned the immediate area but didn’t see Miranda anywhere. She knew she couldn’t ignore the question indefinitely. “It couldn’t possibly be that she’s genuine, sincere, kind hearted, and by far the most attractive woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” She slowly turned toward Callie. “Could it?”

  
“Very well,” Callie said. “I only want what’s best for my sister.”

  
“And what would that be?"

Andy jerked her head around at Miranda’s low timber. She couldn’t help the smile that split across her face.

  
“We were just talking, Miranda.” Callie squeezed Andy’s arm and rejoined the rest of the group.

  
Andy kissed Miranda on the cheek. “Your ass looks amazing in these jeans.”

  
There was a twinkle in Miranda’s eye. “Why thank you, Ma’am.”

  
Andy kissed her neck before pulling back. “Miranda, you know exactly how good you look.”

  
“I play to my strengths, just as everyone should.”

“Well you do it so well.”

  
“Better than Easton did today at the game.”

  
“Ouch. That was low, Miranda. Easton did well. It’s the others that could use some practice.”

  
“I agree.”

  
Miranda intertwined their hands and lead her toward the others. “How about I treat you to an early dinner and maybe a movie. I may be persuaded to throw in some chocolate as well.”

  
Andy didn’t even try and keep the grin off her face. “I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day, but I thought your girls wanted us to all have dinner together."

  
“They received an invitation from a friend that they couldn’t turn down. So, it will just be the two of us.”

  
Andy pulled her to a stop. “So, I’ve got to spend all day with you and now I get dinner? Just the two of us?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Let me take Grams home, and I’ll be over to your house in an hour. Where are we going?”

  
“My house. We’ll order in, watch a movie and relax.”

  
“Maybe you should plan more of our dates.”

  
“Maybe I will.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer and focus just on our ladies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I did not realize it had been so long since I updated. Time does fly when your busy. (Which I have been.) Original romance has been sent to my publisher. Thank goodness. That was a labor of love. 
> 
> This isn't a long chapter, just enough to let you all know this story will not be abandoned, Works just been crazy. 
> 
> If there is a lot of mistakes, I wrote this on the phone, in the car, on the way to see my Grandma who had to have a pacemaker put in a couple of weeks ago. She's doing good, thank goodness.

Andy ran her palms down her pants trying to psych herself up to knock on Miranda's door. This would be their first dinner together in private. She blew out a breath and paced in front of the door. Having nerves around Miranda wasn't new but she was practically vibrating. Which was a new whole other level and one she wasn't sure she liked. What would they talk about? Would kisses be involved? Hugging?

Andy paused her pacing when she felt eyes on her. She stopped and slowly turned toward the door that was opened. Miranda was leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed, a smile ghosting on her lips.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to notice I was here.” Miranda held out her arms and Andy fell into them. “Stop overthinking this, Andrea. It's just us.”

Andy sighed and kissed Miranda's neck. Check to hugging. “I don't know why I'm so nervous.” She rubbed Miranda arms then rested their foreheads together. Miranda pulled back.

“Let's get inside.”

The house was exactly what Andy pictured. Tasteful, comfortable, but not posh. “You have a beautiful home.” Whatever else Andy was going to say was cut off by Miranda's lips colliding with hers. Andy snacked her arms around Miranda's waist and held her tightly as she deepened the kiss.

As soon as it started it was over.

“Now that we've broken through the nerves,” Miranda said, then noticed the dazed look in Andys eyes. “Oh dear, I've broken you.”

  
Andy licked her lips. “Not broken but certainly bent.” Andys heart thudded in her chest when Miranda threw her head back and laughed.

“You flatter me.”

“I can't help the way I feel around you.”

“Nor I.” She clasped Andy’s hand. “Let's decide on dinner. I wasn't  sure what you liked.”

Miranda lead her to a kitchen that was fit for a chef and they looked through several menus before deciding on Mexican. Miranda called in the order as Andy made herself comfortable on the couch in the den. The walls of the room were adorned with several pictures of Miranda's girls. It warmed her heart how much Miranda loved her kids.

“Here you go.”

Andy accepted the glass of wine Miranda handed her and took a sip, sighing as the fruity flavors danced on her tongue. Miranda sat down beside her, close enough that their legs were touching. After a sip, Miranda set her glass on the coffee table and rested her arm on the back of the couch.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable but there was no need for it.

“You look nice,” Andy said. Miranda wore a pair of black trousers and a baby blue off the shoulder sweater.

Miranda arched her brow. “These old things.”

“You would look good in anything.” After a beat. “Or nothing.”

“Brazen.”

“Only when it comes to you.”

Miranda laid her hand atop Andys and squeezed. “You got along well with my family today,"

Andy was a bit startled by the quick change in subject but went with the flow. "Everybody was nice, but I didn't get a chance to talk a lot to them. I'm sure I'll get another chance.”

“I'm sure as well.”

Something in Miranda's tone peeked Andys interest. “What is it?”

“My mom wasn't happy about not getting a chance to speak with you in-depth today and we're having dinner with her tomorrow night.”

That wasn't what she expected. "I can't. I'm having dinner with Grams and Easton.”

“She's already invited your Grandmother and she's accepted."

“Of corse she has.”

Miranda pulled her hand back. “You're not obligated.”

“No.” Andy teached for and caressed Miranda's hands. “I don't have an issue having dinner with her. Really.” She lifted her hand and kissed the palm. “I would love to have dinner with your mom tomorrow.” Andy squeezed Miranda's hand between hers.

“Are you trying to get fresh with me?”

“Says the woman who kissed me speechless not twenty minutes ago.”

Miranda sniffed. “I have no idea what your talking about.” Miranda's indifference only lasted a moment before she pulled on Andy’s hand and Andy fell forward bracing one hand on Miranda's thigh. “I couldn't help myself. You're so fetching.”

“And you are the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on. Simply breathtaking.” Andy licked her lips then captured the tempting ones on front of her. She hummed when Miranda sneaked her hand in Andy's hair.

  
This is where Andy always wanted to be and she would do whatever need be not to mess this up. She was dazed when Miranda pulled away suddenly and stood up.

“Foods here.”

They enjoyed a leisurely dinner with plenty of banter.

After eating, Andy helped Miranda put everything away and they retired to the den to watch a movie. Andy let Miranda choose and she chose a romantic comedy, which didn't surprise Andy in the least. As they settled on the couch and Miranda relaxed into her body, Andy closed her eyes and savored the moment.

  
“There will be plenty of these moments, Andrea. I can't always promise it will just be the two of us, but I can promise you will always be wanted.

  
“That's all I need.”

“All?”

“Well, not all.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter and should have it done this week.
> 
> Trying to get back on track with regular updates.

Andy hummed as she looked over their new inventory. It had been three days since dinner with Miranda’s mom and even though Andy’s nerves were all over the place everything had gone well. Miranda’s mom was warm and engaging and did a good job of interrogating her without seeming to. All in all, the night was a huge success.

  
They’d talked on and off the last few days and texted but hadn’t had a chance to see each other. The sale of the building would be completed this week and Andy and Doug were knee-deep in redesigning the entire building. So much so, that their ideas filled an entire notebook.

They were also considering two offers on the building they were currently in. Both were twenty-thousand over their asking price, which would allow them to have a little leeway in what they could and couldn’t add to the new building.

  
A quick glance at the clock told her it was little after ten and the morning crowd had dispersed some, but there were a few stragglers about. She picked up her phone and shot a quick text off.

  
_Andy: I’ve missed you these last few days. Any chance we can get together tonight? _

_  
Miranda: I’ll be at the store until seven, but we can grab dinner afterwards. The girls are staying with their aunt tonight._

_  
Andy: Awesome. Any preference on dinner._

_  
Miranda: Whatever you bring will be fine._

_  
Andy: See you tonight_

_  
Miranda: I look forward to it._

  
“I need only one guess to figure out who put that silly smile on your face,” Doug said, laying a folder on the counter.

  
“We’re having dinner tonight.”

  
“Bet you’re looking forward to that.”

  
“You have no idea.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “We haven’t even known each other that long, but…”

  
“Hey.” He patted her shoulder. “I get it. You’re happy. It’s nice to see, Andy.”

  
“It feels nice.”

  
At one o’clock, Andy received another chocolate gift from Miranda, the same delivery guy who had delivered the gift bags from the two days previous. Today’s fare was a set of chocolate truffles.

  
_Andy: I’m going to get fat at this rate_

_  
Miranda: Don’t be silly, It’s only a few chocolates._

  
A few seconds later.

  
_Miranda: I can quit sending them._

_  
Andy: Don’t you dare. I’ll just pick something light for dinner._

_  
Miranda: I knew you would see it my way._

  
Andy chuckled, and picked up another piece and took a bite and moaned. So far out of everything she’d tasted over the last few days the salted caramel was her favorite.

  
“Hey, chocolate,” Doug said, reaching for one.

  
Andy slapped his hand away. “Not these.”

  
He looked longingly at the box. “That good, huh?”

  
“Better.”

  
“Lucky.”

  
“That I am.”

  
The rest of the day passed quickly, and Andy swung by the Half Dollar and picked up two orders of their zucchini pasta with chicken for dinner.

  
At a quarter to eight she knocked on Miranda’s door and a few minutes later it opened to reveal a smiling Miranda, dressed in a pair of slacks and a sweater.

  
“Darling, come in.” Miranda kissed her lightly on the lips and lead the way to the kitchen where the table was already set with two wine glasses and a candle.

  
“It looks beautiful, Miranda.”

  
She flicked her hand. “I’m glad you like it.”

  
Andy sit the bag on the table, then grasped Mirandas hand and pulled her toward her. “I missed not seeing you for the last few days. I know that’s my fault, and I’ll try to do better. I promise.”

  
Miranda rested her hands on the small of Andy’s back. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I understand. This is the next big step for your business and as much as I love spending time with you, this is important for your future. I’m not going anywhere. I went through the same thing you are when I opened my shop. Some relationships fell to the way side, but we’re not going to let that happen. We text all the time and we talk every night. Don’t worry about us. We’re fine.”

  
With each word out of Miranda’s mouth, Andy’s heart beat faster. Could this woman be any more perfect? Andy had the overwhelming urge to kiss her, so she did. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

  
“Good. Let’s eat. It smells amazing.”

  
They worked in tandem transferring their food from the containers to plates at Miranda’s insistence. It was almost eight thirty by the time they sat down to eat.  
Halfway through the meal, Andy brought up what was on her mind. “Doug and I are going to the new building on Saturday, but I’m free on Sunday.”

  
“The girls and I were just going to spend the day at home. You’re welcome to join us. I know they want to get to know you better.”

  
“I want to get to know them better, also.”

  
“Have you decided on the design?” Miranda twirled the zucchini noodles on her fork and took a bite.

  
Andy dabbed her lips. “We’ve got an idea down, but we’re going to wait until Saturday to finalize everything. We also choose a buyer for our place.”

  
“Good. I know you were having doubts about which one to go with.”

  
“We were, so we let the realtor make the decision. Frankly, I didn’t care who we went with. We’re not going to be there anymore.”

  
Miranda grinned and lifted her wine glass. “Cheers.”

  
Andy grinned and clinked her glass against Miranda’s. “Here’s to everything working out.”

  
“I have no doubt.”

  
They finished dinner in a comfortable silence, then retreated to the living room. Andy laid back on the couch and sighed when Miranda curled up at her side.

  
“Dinner was lovely.”

  
Andy wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. “I’m glad you liked it. I like this. Just relaxing with you.”

  
“It’s a wonderful ending to a rather taxing day.”

  
“I’m all ears.”

  
“From the vendors sending the wrong chocolate to my incompetent assistant, to a two-year-old throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the store, it just seemed like everything that could go wrong today did. On top of all that, a shipment of chocolate I ordered from Italy was delayed.”

  
“That qualifies as s shitty day. I’ve had plenty of those.” Andy absentmindedly rubbed her hand up and down Miranda’s arm. “Tomorrow’s another day.”

  
“Well, I won’t be worrying about that particular vendor anymore considering I dropped the contract and went with another one.”

  
“Even better.”

  
Miranda chuckled and turned so she was facing Andy and ran her fingers down Andy’s cheek. “I’m so happy I walked into your store.”

  
“I am, too.” Andy rested their foreheads together before kissing her. “So, so glad.” Miranda turned and settled back against Andy’s side.

  
“I’m finding myself feeling things for you that even surprise me in just the short amount of time we’ve known each other.”

  
“I feel the same way."

  
“Let’s pick something to watch and relax. Do you mind?"

  
"Not at all." Andy held Miranda as the movie played, marveling at the fact that she got to hold this amazing woman in her arms. She wasn’t going to worry about Sunday, until Sunday got here. Then she would worry about Miranda’s twins. Until then, she was going to be present in the moment.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but my second in two days so I'm rolling with it.

That Saturday as Andy and Doug stepped into their newly acquired building, Andy’s heart raced. This was it. What they’d been building up to and it felt amazing.

  
Doug squeezed her shoulder. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

  
“Feels amazing.” She took a deep breath. “We have work to do.”

  
“That we do.”

  
Andy had woken early from a text from Miranda wishing her a good morning and good luck for the day. It was just the start she had needed after a fitful night. After having breakfast with her Easton, she had met Doug at the store at eight thirty. Easton was going to meet them later to help walk everything out. The contractor they’d hired would be by around two to finalize the plan with them.

  
Three hours later, Andy, Doug, and Easton were sprawled out on the floor on the second floor, staring up at the tall ceiling.

  
“I think we should pain a space scene then have the spaceships we already have hanging from the ceiling. With the space that we have we can easily add half a dozen more and the space wouldn’t be crowded,” Andy said.

  
“I like that idea,” Doug threw in.

  
“I do, too. In that corner over there,” Easton pointed. “You can set up your Hippogriff/Harry Potter section.”

  
“And over there.” Doug grew excited. “We can set up our gaming center.”

  
“Set up all our life-size superhero cutouts all over the space,” Andy chimed in. “This is going to be awesome.” They all high-fived. “We can put up a half-wall to separate the gaming area from the actual store. The outside door will be locked until game nights.”

  
“Andrea,” a voice called from downstairs.

  
Andy perked up, then jumped up.“That’s Miranda. I’ll be back guys.”

  
“Take your time,” Easton said.

  
“We’ll still be here when you get back,” Doug said.

  
Andy bounded down the stairs and stopped at the bottom taking in the vision before her. Miranda had on a black pencil skirt, and a white wrap around blouse. She was a vision.

  
“Well, I don’t need to interpret that look.”

  
Andy bit her lip and walked across the large space. “Well, in my defense, you look absolutely beautiful today.”

  
“I always love a good compliment, Andrea and when it comes from your lips, even better.” They shared a quick kiss, then Andy let her fingers trail down Miranda’s arm and she grasped her hand.

  
“What brings you by?”

  
“I wanted to see you.”

  
Andy’s heart skipped a beat and she pulled Miranda into her arms. “That’s so sweet.”

  
Miranda rolled her eyes, but didn’t let her go. “And I wanted to check on your progress.”

  
“It’s going good. The contractor is supposed to be by around two, then they’ll get started on Monday. We’ve already discussed most of what we want done and the papers have been drawn up, but he wanted to go back over it with us. It’s all coming together.”

  
“I never doubted you for a second.”

  
“Would you like to hear what we’re going to do down here?”

  
“I have a few minutes to spare.”

  
For the next twenty minutes Andy walked Miranda through the things they wanted to implement and wrote down a few of Miranda’s suggestions that Andy nor Doug had thought about.

  
“I need to get back to the store.” Miranda kissed Andy’s pout, then ran her fingers down Andy’s chin. “I’ll call you tonight.”

  
“I can’t wait.” Andy was walking her to the door when there was a knock on it.

  
“That would be lunch,” Miranda said. “I wanted to make sure you three were fed.”

  
“You bought us lunch?” Andy grinned.

  
“Of course, I did.” Miranda opened the door then directed the man to place the bags on the table by the wall. That was when Andy noticed three small C and C gift bags on the table. As soon as the man walked out, Andy dragged Miranda to the small office, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her like she’d been wanting to do for days. The feel of Miranda in her arms drove her crazy. They were both panting when the kiss ended.

  
“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?” Miranda asked, relaxing into Andy’s arms.

  
“You. You’re amazing.” Andy leaned forward, but stopped a breath away from Miranda’s lips, and looked into her eyes. “I’m going to kiss you again.”

  
Miranda arched a brow and closed the distance between them. Andy ran her hands up Miranda’s sides and gripped her waist. She pulled back when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Cursing that they weren’t alone. Before Andy could kiss her again, Miranda pushed her away with a hand on the center of her chest.

  
“If you do that again, I believe your friends are going to get more than they bargained for," Miranda said.

  
“You’re right. I…” Andy bit her lip. “Was that too much?”

  
“No. that was just right, but I do need to get back.” Miranda kissed her cheek. “How do I look?”

  
Andy fixed Miranda’s hair. “Beautiful.”

  
“You’re cheeky.”

  
“Only for you. I’ll call you tonight?”

  
“Since it’s become our nightly ritual, you better.” Miranda pulled her along. “Douglas, Easton, I’ll see you both later. Andrea.”

  
“Miranda.” The smile never left her face even when the door closed behind Miranda.

  
“I’m pretty sure you didn’t have that shade of lipstick on this morning,” Easton threw out before picking up a taco and taking a bit.

  
“Your point,” Andy said, pulling her small gift bag toward her, and accepting the two tacos Doug handed her, before wiping her lips.

  
“No point. Just saying. I’m happy you’re happy.”

  
“Me to.” Andy sipped her water. “It’s your turn to pick up dinner for Grams tonight, isn’t it?”

  
Easton nodded. “Yep. She said she wanted Chinese, so that’s what I’ll get.”

  
“Okay. Seven, right?”

  
“Yep,” Easton said.

  
The next thirty minutes were spent in silence as the finished their lunch. Right as Doug was throwing their trash away the contractor arrived and they got down to business.

For the next few hours they discussed what changes that needed to be made and by six o’clock Andy was on her way home. She thought for a minute about stopping in to see Miranda, but knew she didn’t have the time if she was going to get to dinner on time with her sister and Grams.

  
By the time Andy pulled into her Gram’s driveway she was beat. The shower didn’t do much to wash the fatigue away, but she would never miss one of these dinners if it was at all possible. Easton hadn’t arrived yet, so Andy joined her Grams in the living room on the couch, but not before giving her a hug.

  
“You look dead on your feet.”

  
Andy sighed. “It was a long, but productive day. We have a plan and it’s going to look great Grams.”

  
“I always knew you girls would go great.”

  
“Thanks, but we’re only so well adjusted because of you.”

  
Edna chuckled. “I have no problem taken credit for it. In fact, I instance. Now,” she patted Andy’s leg. “How are things going with Miranda?”

  
“Great.” Andy sat up and turned so she was giving Edna her full attention. “Really good. I’m going to spend the day with her and her kids tomorrow. I’m a little nervous. I’ve only met them a handful of times before.”

  
“You’ll be fine. Once they see how happy you two are together I suspect they’ll lay off being to rough on you.”

  
“I hope so. I want this to work.”

  
“And it will. Miranda is a smart woman. She knows what she’s doing. I can’t see her doing anything she didn’t want to. You’re in her life for a reason. Simply, because she wants you there. If not now, her girls will come around.”

  
“You always know the right thing to say.”

  
“And don’t you forget it.” Edna pushed herself up and off the couch when the backdoor opened. “I’m hungry. Let’s eat.”

  
Later, after the food had been demolished, and they bid their goodnights to Edna, Andy and Easton were standing outside beside their cars.  
“She looks tired,” Andy said, staring into space.

"More so than usual," Easton said.

  
“You went to her last doctor visit with her. You said everything was okay.”

  
Easton leaned back against the car beside Andy. “He said for someone her age she was in perfect health.” Easton clasped their hands together. “We have to face the fact that she’s getting older.”

  
“That’s easier said than done.”

  
“Oh, don’t I know it. I don’t even want to imagine the day we have to say goodbye to her.”

  
Andy chocked back a sob and shook her head. “I can’t think about that day. I don’t know what I would do.”

  
“Me either, but she’s been more tired lately. I hate to see her struggling so much.”

  
“Maybe we should talk to her about moving out of this place and into a retirement home.”

  
Easton chucked. “There is no way she would move into a place like that. Do you remember the last time we brought it up?”

  
“She didn’t talk to us for three days.”

Losing Edna wasn’t something Andy ever thought about because it would be like losing a part of herself. Grams had always been there for her, and to think there would be a day when she wouldn’t, didn’t set right. That day was coming, Andy knew, but she couldn’t acknowledge it, not yet. “What do we do?”

  
Easton pulled Andy into a bone crushing hug. “Sis, I don’t think there is anything we can do. We visit with her a few days a week and talk with her every day. She has Shelly, who I know for a fact see’s her every day. We’re doing everything we can. You know she wouldn’t let either one of us move in with her, and she wouldn’t move in with us.”

  
“I know.” Andy pulled back and wiped her eyes. “I know.”

  
“Now, it’s getting late and you have a busy day with your girlfriend and her kids tomorrow and I have a full day of baking ahead of me. I’m working on a few new recipes.”

  
“You’re right.” Andy kissed Easton on the cheek, bid her goodnight, then strapped herself into her car and headed home.

The one thing that would help right now would be to hear Miranda’s voice, and as soon as she made it home, she would.

 


	16. Chapter 16

  
The previous night Miranda had told Andrea they would be having lunch at twelve-thirty, so Andrea could come any time before that and to bring dessert.

Andy had swung by Brew and Bake and picked up a pack of six mixed mini cupcakes, along with four chocolate chip cookies. If Miranda was going to ply her with chocolate, she would ply them with desserts.

  
Miranda had also told her the night before that the front door would be unlocked and to just walk right in. Andy paced outside Miranda’s front door for at least ten minutes before she worked up the nerve to grasp the handle and open the door.

  
She half expected someone to be waiting for her, but the hall was empty. Although, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

After shutting the front door, she took her shoes off, and made her way to the kitchen. Miranda stood by the stove and Caroline and Cassidy were seated at the island.

  
Before she could make her presence known, Miranda looked over at her and smiled.

  
“I didn’t even hear you come in,” Miranda said, and both twins jerked around to look at her.

  
Andy placed her bag on the counter, and accepted the kiss and hug Miranda gave her.

  
“Were you sneaking in?” Caroline accused while Cassidy rummaged through the bag.

  
“I wasn’t.” She looked from Miranda to the twins, but Miranda only winked at her and returned to the stove. The chicken noodle soup she was making smelled amazing.

  
“What makes you think we like cupcakes?” Caroline asked.

  
“Well.” Andy settled down across from the at the island. “Who doesn’t like cupcakes, and if not, that’s what the cookies are for.”

  
Caroline picked up the package of cupcakes. “What if we’re allergic?”

  
“I asked your mom.”

  
“Convenient,” Caroline threw out.

  
“More like a necessity. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you two.”

 

"Why?”

  
So, Caroline was going to be the confrontational one. It figured. The last time they all ate together, Cassidy had been the talkative one. “Because I care about your mom and she loves you. So, in time I hope we will have a relationship apart from the one I have with your mom with you two."

  
The longer they stared at her and kept silent the more her nerves ratcheted up. Even Miranda stepping up beside her and putting her arm around her shoulder only marginally helped.

  
“Only time will tell,” Caroline said and continued with flipping through her magazine.”

  
“Don’t mind her, Andy,” Cassidy said, leaning toward Andy and Miranda. “She’s been like that all morning. You’ll get used to it. Mom said it’s all right if I come to the next game night.”

  
“That’s great. It’s going to be the last one in our old building. We’re going to have some pretty nice prizes.” They continued talking about game night, while Caroline kept throwing glances at her.

  
“Have you ever had a first edition of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz?” Caroline asked.

  
“No. Those are really hard to come by. I’ve had a four and fifth edition but never a first. They can go upward of fifteen thousand and that’s only in good condition. Are you a fan of Oz?”

  
“Yes,” Caroline said.

  
“Me too.”

  
“All right,” Miranda said. “Caroline, Cassidy set the table lunch is ready.” Miranda picked up the cupcakes and put them in the fridge before sitting down beside Andy. “Are you ready for today?”

  
She looked a little uncertain, but if Andy was sure of one thing it was that she wanted a future with Miranda and her kids. “Wild horses couldn’t drag me away.”

  
“It’s a good thing there isn’t any here, then isn’t it?” Miranda said.

  
“Yes.” Andy licked her lips, then leaned forward and was about to kiss Miranda when she spied the girls standing at the entrance to the dining room, staring at them. “They’re staring at us,” Andy whispered, and Miranda dropped her head before standing up.

  
“Caroline grab the bread, Caroline get the picture of water from the fridge.” Miranda picked up two pot holders, then picked up the soup pot. “Come along, Andrea.” Miranda and Andy set on one side of the table and the girls the other.

“Dig in.”

  
Andy closed her eyes with the first taste of the soup. All the flavors danced on her tongue. “This soup is awesome.”

  
“Thank you,” Miranda said. “It’s a family recipe.”

  
Caroline picked up a slice of bread and buttered it. “Mom only makes it on special occasions.”

  
“Oh.” Andy looked from her to Miranda.

  
“Well,” Miranda said. “This is a special occasion. I get to spend the day with you three.”

  
Andy melted at Miranda being mushy, but decided not to say anything and continued eating. They all had seconds and when the table was cleared, Cassidy fidgeted in front of her.

  
“Cassidy?” Andy asked.

  
“Do you want to play Mario Kart?”

  
“I would love to.” At least one of Miranda's kids liked her.

  
Miranda spoke up from the kitchen island. “You two go on, Caroline and I have something to discuss.”

  
“Cassidy, lead the way,” Andy said. They were on their second lap when Cassidy spoke up.

  
“You really like mom?”

  
“I do. A lot.”

  
“She likes you, too.”

  
“You think?” Andrea turned to Cassidy when she paused the game.

  
“You’re here aren’t you.”

  
“Well, I was her last weekend, too.”

  
Cassidy shook her head. “I don’t mean in the house. I mean here, with me. Just the two of us.” She shrugged. “You’re here.”

  
“Yes, I am.” 

Twenty minutes later, Miranda and Caroline walked into the room.

  
“Cassidy,” Miranda said. “I would like to talk to you. Your sister can take your place.” Cassidy jumped up and Caroline took her spot. Andy looked at Miranda, but she smiled and the two of them walked out.

  
“I’m not sure I like you,” Caroline blurted out.

  
Andy set her controller down. “Okay.”

  
Caroline frowned. “Okay?”

  
“Yep. You don’t have to like me right away, Caroline or ever, but I hope, in time, you will.”

  
“Mom likes you.”

  
“I like her, too. I’m not trying to take her away from you. I know you and your sister come first and I’m okay with that. What I said at lunch was true though. I hope in time we can spend time together. Just the two of us. It’s important that I have a relationship with you separate from Cassidy and your mom, but that doesn’t have to be right away. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

  
“I’ll hold you to that. Words aren’t just words.”

  
“No, they’re not, and I hope you do hold me to it. Now, give me a chance to redeem myself, Cassidy won every game we played.”

Wordlessly Caroline picked up her controller and they started a new game. Caroline was going to be a tough nut to crack. Andy knew it wouldn’t be easy, and honestly it could have been worse. Both girls could have disliked her.

  
They were tied four games apiece when Cassidy and Miranda came back.

“Andrea, I would like to talk to you,” Miranda said.

  
Andy’s eyes widened and Caroline smirked at her, but she got up, handed her controller to Cassidy, and followed Miranda down the hallway to the living room. She had just opened her mouth to speak when Miranda pushed her up against the wall and plastered their bodies close together and whispered in her ear.

  
“I figured if my girls got one-on-one time with you, then so should I.” She nipped Andy’s ear.

  
“That’s the best reasoning I’ve ever heard.”

  
Miranda smirked and pulled away. When Andy tried to pull her back, Miranda took another step back. “I don’t want to get carried away with my girls just a room down the hall.”

  
“I suppose.”

  
“Pouting’s not your best look, Andrea.”

  
“I don’t know, it’s worked wonders for me over the years.”

  
“I bet it has. Come.” Miranda patted the spot beside her on the couch.

  
Andy didn’t have to be told twice and sat down. “Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?”

  
Miranda licked her lips. “Talk.”

  
“Talking I can do.” Andy slipped her hand into Miranda’s. “Was there something specific you wanted to talk about?”

  
“Actually, yes. As you know C and C has been named in the top ten businesses of the year for the past years.”

  
“I do. You’ve done amazing.”

  
Miranda nodded. "The mayor’s annual dinner and dance are next week and I can bring a plus one.” Miranda looked at her expectantly.

  
“Oh.” Andy pointed to her own chest. “You want to take me?”

  
“I did, but if that’s going to be a problem.” Miranda tried to pull her hand away, but Andy held firm.

  
“Miranda, I would love to go with you. I just hadn’t expected you to want to be seen that out in public with me.”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Andrea, I’m not ashamed of us and I care about you. There is no one else I want to go with.”

  
“How can a girl say not to that?”

  
“She can’t. That’s the point.”

  
“Okay. This thing is fancy, isn’t it?”

  
“Formal, yes. Is that a problem?”

  
“Of course not. Easton and I will just have to go shopping.” Andy slid closer to Miranda and wrapped her arms around her waist. “This is like our coming out.”

  
Miranda laughed, but still hugged Andy tight. “In a way, I guess it is.”

  
“Nice.” There lips were only an inch apart when a voice pipped up from behind them.

  
“Can we watch a movie?” Cassidy asked.

  
Miranda rested her head on Andrea’s shoulder and mumbled something, but Andy couldn’t make it out. With a final squeeze, Miranda stood up, then pulled Andy up along with her. “Have you two already picked one out?”

  
“No.”

  
“Well, you two go pick out a movie and Andrea and I will get the cupcakes and milk.”

  
Andy slipped up behind Miranda when the twins ran out of the room and wrapped her arms around Miranda from behind kissing the back of the neck.

  
Miranda hugged Andrea’s arms around her waist. “This is what you’re getting yourself into. Me. Them.”

  
“Sounds good to me.” Andy loosened her hold and grasped Miranda’s hand, pulling her from the room. “Let’s grab the snacks. The faster we do that, the faster we can cuddle on the couch.”

  
An hour later, Miranda was sound asleep in Andy’s arms. Both girls were laid out on the floor in a nest of pillows.

Occasionally, Caroline would glance their way, but since the movie started neither girl had said anything to them. Andy kissed Miranda on the top of the head, relaxed into the couch, and closed her eyes.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Andy sighed and took a deep breath, ignoring the glares Easton kept throwing in her direction. This was taking forever.

  
“Andy, you’re the one that needs a dress. I just came alone for moral support.”

  
“I know.” When they had started out three hours ago, Andy hadn’t expected it to be this hard to find a dress for the Mayor’s Ball, but there was so much at stake. When the need suited her she could dress up, but this was different. She was an accomplished business woman in her own right, but hadn’t garnered the kind of attention Miranda had. Only the most elite were invited to the ball.

  
“You’re thinking about this too much. You’ve looked fabulous in all of the dresses you have tried on.”

  
“I don’t want to embarrass her.”

  
Easton rolled her eyes. “Stop being so stupid. That’s not going to happen.”

  
“Okay. Okay.” An hour later they were sitting down to eat, and Andy’s new dress was tucked away in her Jeep. She bought the first one she’d tried on.

  
“Still nervous about the event?” Easton asked.

  
Andy took a sip of her iced tea. “Yes. This is big, Easton. I really like her.”

  
“Is it because this is showing you that she cares just as much about you as you do for her?”

  
That was exactly what it was. “Yes. I know she liked me because she allowed me to spend time with her children, but now, she’s going to be telling the whole city that she cares about me. It’s a little overwhelming.”

  
“I can appreciate that. You deserve this, Andy. You deserve to be wined and dined. To have a woman want to introduce to her inner circle. To show you off.” Easton scrunched her nose. “Not as a possession though.”

  
Being with Miranda was so easy, she didn’t know why she was making such a big deal out of this.

  
“Listen, Andy,” Easton said. “This is what you wanted. You wanted a shot at a future with her. Don’t freak out too much about this.”

  
What Andy needed was to relax. “I feel so comfortable with her.”

  
“I’m am so happy for you, Andy, but your swooning over your lady love is nauseating.”

  
Andy chuckled and tossed her napkin on the table. “You just wish you had what I do.”

  
“All in good time, Andy. All in good time.” Easton took a sip of her iced tea. “What do you want to do next?”

  
Andy was about to answer when her phone rung. She didn’t even try to mask the smile on her face when she answered. “Hello, Miranda.”

  
“Andrea, are you busy?”

  
Andy looked at Easton but she mouthed for her to go.

“Nope. What do you need?”

  
“You.”

  
“Oh, really.”

  
Miranda laughed. “That’s not what I was talking about, but soon.”

  
“Soon, huh. I can live with that.”

  
“Good. Now the reason for my call. Caroline and Cassidy are at a friend’s house and I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me?”

  
“I would love too, Miranda. Give me an hour and I’ll be by. Do I need to bring anything?”

  
“Actually, yes. I was planning on making a cheesecake but I need some graham crackers.”

  
“Oh, that sounds awesome. I’ll see you in a bit.”

  
“I look forward to it.”

  
“You ditching me?” Easton asked.

  
Andy stood. “You bet.”

  
“Take me home dork, then have a good rest of the day with Miranda.”

  
Fifty-two minutes later, Andy was opening then walking into Miranda’s home. She dropped her grocery bag on the kitchen counter then went in search of Miranda. She found her seated at her desk, in her study, glasses perched on her nose, and the phone to her ear. Andy started to leave and give her some privacy, but Miranda motioned for her to come in.

  
Andy relaxed back on the couch as Miranda continued with her phone call. A few minutes later, she heard Miranda set the phone back in its cradle, but she kept her eyes closed, even as the couch dipped beside her and a finger trailed up her neck.

  
“How long do you think you can ignore me, Andrea?”

  
“Oh, I’m not ignoring you. I’m playing hard to get.” Andy opened her eyes and before she could blink Miranda leaned forward and captured her lips. Andy cupped the back of Miranda’s head and pulled her even closer. “Wow.”

  
“Wow indeed.”

  
Before Miranda could move away, Andy pulled her into her lap and kissed her neck.

  
Miranda relaxed and wrapped her arms around Andy’s neck. “If someone would have told me I would be in a relationship six months ago, I would have laughed in their face.”

  
“I agree.” Andy ran her hand up and down Miranda’s side. “It feels good though, doesn’t it?”

  
“Yes, it does.”

  
They spent the next few minutes just holding each other. Andy loved going out with Miranda, but this is what made she lived for. She rested her forehead against Miranda’s. “I would love nothing more than to just sit here and hold you, but did you have anything else in mind?”

  
“Besides the cheesecake?”

  
Andy leaned back. “Yes, besides that.”

  
“Just a quiet night in. Later we can order dinner. Maybe watch a movie.”

  
“Dinner and a movie. How very old fashioned of you.”

  
Miranda kissed Andy’s forehead then stood, straightened her blouse and sighed. “I dare say, you’re probably going to come up against more of that behavior in the future.”

  
Andy jumped up, grabbed Miranda’s hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. “I look forward to it, but now I believe someone promised me cheesecake.”

  
Miranda already had the rest of the ingredients laid out and Andy got to work, per Miranda’s directions, on the crust. “So, what can I expect from the Mayor’s Ball?”

  
“It’s quite simple. We’ll arrive by car at seven. There will be some reporters and we’ll have out picture taken, then we’ll enter, where they’ll announce our names and we can mingle until dinner.” Miranda took the crust from Andy and poured the filling in then popped it in the oven. Miranda leaned back against the counter. “After dinner, they’ll be more mingling, then at the stroke of midnight everyone will be expected to give a blood sacrifice binding them to the city and the mayor in turn.” Andy chuckled, but relaxed when Miranda pulled her into an embrace. “You looked so worried, Andrea. If you don’t want to accompany you don’t have to.”

  
“Don’t be silly. I do, it’s just this is a big deal.”

  
“It is.”

  
“You agree?” That put some of Andy’s fears to rest.

  
“Andrea, I’m introducing you to the town as my girlfriend. It is a big deal. I’ve been single for a long time. I’ll have you know I’ve been the most eligible bachelorette for three of the past six years.”

  
“Wow.” Andy leaned forward and whispered in Miranda’s ear. “You mean to tell me I’m dating someone famous?”

  
“Come now, Andrea. Was there really any doubt.”

  
Andy threw her head back and laughed, which quickly turned into a moan when Miranda kissed up her neck. “You didn’t have to stop.”

  
“I know. You’re the first person I’ve ever felt like this with.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“Playful. Like you won’t run if I’m not perfect.”

  
“I don’t have any intention of running, Miranda and nobody’s perfect.” Andy kissed Miranda on the cheek. She wanted to take it slow and Andy would honor that. “What are we having for dinner?”

  
“Whatever you want.” Miranda tapped Andy on the nose.

  
“I like the sound of that.”

  
They’d ended up ordering a pizza for dinner and the comedy they’d watched help relax them both even more. Andy sighed and laid back on the couch taking Miranda with her. Miranda felt so right wrapped in her arms.

  
“Will you stay?” Miranda asked. “I’m not ready for sex, but I would love for you to hold me.”

  
“I would love, too.” They stayed like that for another hour before turning in.

Sleep was elusive as Andy held Miranda tight. Now that she knew what it was like to fall asleep with she couldn’t wait for all the rest of the firsts they would experience together.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Andy pulled into her grandma’s driveway, put the car in park, then turned to Miranda. “Still doing okay?”

  
“Andrea, your grandmother and I get along fine. I’m not worried. Why are you?”

  
“You’ve never been here before.” Andy pointed to the house.

  
“It’s just lunch. What’s really bothering you?”

  
Andy sighed and pulled the key out of the ignition. “Grams hasn’t been feeling well lately and I’m worried about her.”

  
“I thought you said her check-up went well.”

  
“It did, but she’s old.”

  
“Darling.”

  
Andy wiped at her eyes. “I don’t know what I’ll do if something happens to her. She’s been my rock since I was young. I can’t lose her, Miranda.”

  
Miranda took her into her arms. “We can’t escape death, Andrea, but what we can do is not let the notion of someone dying taint our view of them. It’s okay to be sad, but she’s not gone yet. She’s inside the house you and Easton grew up in and waiting for us to have lunch with her.” Miranda cupped Andy’s face. “I don’t know Edna that well, but what I do know of her, would she really want you out her crying over her.”

  
“No.” Andy pecked Miranda on the lips. “No, she wouldn’t. Can we talk about this later?”

  
“Of course, we can. We can talk about anything.”

  
Andy took a deep breath and blew her nose after accepting the Kleenex from Miranda. “You ready?”

  
“When you are.”

  
Andy opened the door and stepped out. Edna had called her the day before and asked if her and Miranda would be available for lunch. It wasn’t an unwelcome request, but was odd. Usually Edna was content with their weekly meet-ups and daily calls.

  
Andy held the backdoor open for Miranda and they both walked inside.

  
“Grams,” Andy hollered.

  
“In the living room. Be a dear and bring me a cup of tea.”

  
“Sure.” Andy and Miranda worked silently side-by-side getting the three cups of tea ready, then carried them in the living room where Edna was seated on the couch surrounded by photo albums. Andy got a sinking feeling. “Grams.”

  
“Andy, you sit over there.” Edna pointed to the recliner across from the couch. “And Miranda, you can sit here.” Edna pointed the spot beside her.

  
“Do you happen to have any naked baby photos?” Miranda asked, and only smiled at Andy’s glare.

  
Edna patter Miranda’s knee. “That and then some.”

  
“Really, Grams?” Andy grew still the longer Edna stared at her. “I’m okay.” Edna only nodded then turned back to Miranda and pointed to a photo album on the far side of the coffee table.

  
“Why not start at the beginning.”

  
Andy sat quietly while Edna showed Miranda hundreds of photos and told countless stories. Only correcting her a time or two when she got her and Easton mixed up in their teenage years. Andy couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so much or saw Miranda smiled so much.

  
After the last photo album had been looked through Edna asked Miranda to switch places with Andy. Which she did.

  
“Grams.” Andy got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

  
Edna held Andy’s hand. “I got an unexpected phone call yesterday.”

  
From the look on Edna’s face Andy had a feeling she knew who it was from. “Really?”

  
“Yes. I will never forget what they did to you Andy, but I won’t lie and say it wasn’t nice to hear their voices.”

  
She hadn’t talked to her parents in years. “What did they have to say?”

  
“Asked how I was doing, then asked about you.”

  
Andy laughed but it was hollow. “Why after all this time? This is the first time they’ve called, isn’t it?”

  
“It is and why, they just wanted to talk. It’s been a long time.”

  
“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive them,” Andy said.

  
“And that’s your right, but forgiveness isn’t about them Andy, it’s about you. It’s okay to forgive them, but it’s not something you will ever forget. Your mother mentioned something about visiting.”

  
Andy closed her eyes and tried to breath evenly but her breaths were coming quicker than she could keep up.

  
“Andrea.”

  
Soft hands cupped her face.

  
“Listen to my voice, darling. Breath. In and out. In and out. Good. Take a deep breath.”

  
Andy slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a kneeling Miranda in front of her. She rested her forehead against Miranda’s. “I can’t see them.”

  
“Then you don’t have to,” Miranda said, and Edna agreed.

  
“Oh, Andy,” Edna said. “I told her I wasn’t sure that was a good idea.”

  
“No, Grams. If you want to see them you should. I would never hold that against you and I love you no matter what. Don’t make the decision for them to stay away because of me.”

  
“I would like to see them,” Edna said. The one last time hung in the air between them.

  
Andy would forever feel guilty if Edna made the decision to not see them because of her. To her it felt like only yesterday they’d kicked her out and she wasn’t sure if those old feelings would ever go away. Her trust in her parents would forever be broken.

  
“I have something for you,” Edna said, then stood and walked out of the room. Miranda sat down beside Andy and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

  
“This sure isn’t the lunch I had expected,” Andy said.

  
“It’s fine, Andrea. I just wished you weren’t hurting.”

  
“I think I’ll always hurt a little bit because of them,” Andy said. Miranda made to stand when Edna walked in but she waved her off and sat down on the other side of Andy.

  
Andy’s eyes widened and her hands trembled when she took the small wooden box into her hands. For as long as she could remember the box had always set on her Grams dresser. Andy knew the two items that lay inside by heart. One was a Cameo brooch and the other was a Hamilton Pocket watch her grandfather had owned. “Grams, not yet.”

  
“Andy, I’m not getting any younger and I want to give you these items now. I gave Easton her items yesterday. I need to do this, Andy.”

  
Andy swallowed the lump in her throat. “Okay.”

  
“Easton got my recipe books and my pearl necklace, but you’ve always been fascinated by that box, even before you could walk. You may never wear them, but I know you’ll take good care of them. When something happens to me, you can do whatever you want with the items in the house. Please don’t keep all this stuff. I don’t want you two weighed down by it all. I’m given my permission now to sell whatever you two don’t want. You and Easton can split the pictures and of course, you two can keep whatever you want. I’m not going to haunt you for selling great aunt Martha’s dresser.”

  
This was all too much and Andy tightened her hold on Miranda’s hand, hoping she wasn’t hurting her. “Anything else.”

  
“Oh, sweetheart, I know this is hard for you, but it needs to be said. I’ve already handled all my funeral arraignments. The house will go to you and Easton. Do with it what you will. Keep it or sell it. All my other assets will be divided between you two.” Edna pointed to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. “All my papers that you two will need are in there.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Miranda,” Edna said.

  
“Yes.”

  
“You’re good for Andy. Don’t hurt her.”

  
“Never intentionally.”

  
“Good.”

  
Edna stood and cupped Andy’s cheeks. “No tears, Andy. I’m not dead yet, but it was time I told you girls what was going to happen. It’s always better to be prepared. Now, I made an apple pie yesterday. While I’m slicing us up some, it will give you to a few minutes alone.”

  
Once Edna was gone, Andy turned to Miranda. “I was not ready for that.”

  
“No, we never are. My mom set us down a few years ago and walked us through her desires. Edna’s right though. She’s not gone yet, Andy and getting all this out in the open isn’t her giving up. She doesn’t want you or Easton to be blindsided.”

  
Andy wiped her eyes. “Do you think I can come over tonight and hang with you and your kids?”

  
“You’re always welcome in my home, Andrea. We would love to have you.”

  
Andy sighed and leaned her head back on the couch. “I wish Easton would have said something to me.”

  
“Maybe she wasn’t ready. Edna did want to talk to you both separately.”

  
Andy handed the box to Miranda and stood to take the tray from Edna when she walked back in. They all settled down on the couch and enjoyed their apple pie.

They stayed for another hour, then Edna shooed them out with a box of photographs for Miranda and the rest of the pie for Caroline and Cassidy.

  
Back in the car, Andy rested her head on the steering wheel and relaxed a little when Miranda started rubbing her back.

  
“Andrea, after you take me home I think you should talk to your sister, then come by later for dinner and games. If you bring your clothes for the Ball, you can stay over tonight and we can spend all of tomorrow together.”

  
Andy raised her head, grabbed Miranda’s hand and kissed the palm. “You’re too good to me.”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I care about you, of course I want to take care of you.”

  
_I love you_. The words were on the tip of Andy’s tongue but she knew it was way to soon to say them. “I care about you too.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters have been shorter but I’m trying to get back in the swing of things so I can finish this one up.

The next morning, Andy woke and it took her a few minutes to get her bearings. When Miranda sighed in her sleep, Andy tightened her hold around the woman and closed her eyes. The day before had been a whirlwind of emotions and she didn’t know what she would have done if not for Miranda and her kids.

  
After dropping Miranda at home, with a promise to be back later, she’d went to Easton’s house where they had a long overdue talk. Between laughter and tears they both felt somewhat at peace with everything Edna had talked to them about.

  
Easton had been sympathetic about the situation with Andy’s parents, but told her in no uncertain terms that she didn’t care if she ever saw her parents again. Andy felt the same way, but understood that Edna wanted to see them. She also understood that one way or another she would see them again, if only at her Grams’ funeral. Though she hoped and prayed that wouldn’t be for a long while.

  
Today the girls had promised her a day filled with food and games. Andy knew she needed to enjoy this weekend because the following week renovations on the new store were going full steam ahead. It was both exciting and terrifying, but a dream come true. It was just an added bonus that she’d be able to eat lunch with Miranda everyday if they wanted to.

  
“I can hear you thinking,” Miranda mumbled.

  
Andy squeezed her tighter and kissed her on the neck. “Not bad things.”

  
Miranda turned in Andy’s embrace. “I would hope not considering you’re in bed with me.”

  
“You’re beautiful,” Andy blurted out and smiled when Miranda’s cheeks flushed.

  
“I feel beautiful when I’m with you.”

  
“Good. I don’t want you to ever feel anything less than beautiful when I’m around.” Andy ran her finger down Miranda’s cheek.

  
Miranda caught the roaming finger and kissed its tip. “You’re beautiful, also.”

  
Andy leaned forward and pulled Miranda into a full body embrace, burying her face in Miranda’s neck. “I really like waking up with you.” She pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “It doesn’t hurt that your mattress was made by the gods either.”

  
Miranda chuckled and pulled away from Andy then got out of bed.

  
“Where are you going? It’s Saturday. We’re allowed to sleep in.”

  
“The girls never sleep in on Saturday’s. They’ll be up soon and we always fix breakfast together.” Miranda stopped at the door to the bathroom and hesitated. “I’m going to take a shower. You’re welcome to join me if you wish.”

  
Andy’s eyes widened and it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, as she stared at the other woman.

  
“Or not.”

  
Miranda looked so unsure, Andy did the only thing she could and hopped out of bed and approached her. “Really?”

  
“Well, yes. No funny business though.” She sighed. “I figured we’d see each other naked sooner or later and I want us to be comfortable with each other’s bodies when we finally make love.”

  
Andy pinned Miranda to the wall. “If you’re sure?”

  
“When have you known me to be indecisive?”

  
“Good point.” Andy bit her lip. “I am going to shower with you, but be forewarned my eyes will wander.”

  
Miranda slipped her arms around Andy’s neck. “I can handle wandering eyes. The wandering hands can come later.”

  
“Definitely.”

  
Forty-five minutes later, they were both dressed and downstairs waiting for the girls to come down. Showering with Miranda had been an amazing experience and Miranda was right there was no need to be unsure around each other. It also allowed Andy to see a birthmark to the right of Miranda’s navel that she couldn’t wait to get her lips on.

  
“You’re staring.”

  
Andy’s eyes jerked up from said navel into the laughing eyes of Miranda. “Sorry.”

  
“It’s okay.”

  
Andy approached her, took the cup out of her hands and set it on the counter, then pulled a willing Miranda into her arms and kissed her. When Miranda deepened the kiss, it took all of Andy’s willpower not to let her hands stray from around Miranda’s waist.

  
When Miranda pulled back suddenly Andy looked unsure but then she heard the girls stomping down the stairs.

  
“Later,” Miranda said.

  
“Later.”

  
Just as they separated the girls bounded in already dressed for the day.

  
“What would you two like for breakfast?” Miranda asked.

  
Andy accepted the cup from Miranda, amazed at the silent conversation that always seemed to be happening between the two kids.

  
“French toast,” Caroline finally answered.

  
Breakfast was a lively affair, as was lunch, but the closer the time came for her to get ready for the evening the more her nerves skyrocketed. Andy flopped down on the couch after her third loss of Mario Kart and happily slipped into Miranda’s embrace.

  
“I know you’re nervous. Is there anything I can do to help?”

  
Andy squeezed the arms around her. “You’re doing it.”

  
At five o’clock, Andy followed Miranda upstairs. While Miranda went to her bedroom, Andy detoured to the guest room where her dress was. After a ten-minute peep talk and one text from Easton telling her to calm down, Andy kicked it into high gear and started to get ready. It wasn’t until she had the dress on that she started to doubt her choice.

  
She glanced in the mirror and smoothed the fabric on her stomach. Instead of going with something elaborate she’d chosen a simple knee-length, sleeveless black dress with a high neckline. She’d paired it with a pair of black heels. Her hair was up, per all three Priestly women, but looking in the mirror now she wondered if she went too simple.

  
She didn’t know what Miranda was wearing only that it she had opted to wear ivory. She was sure Miranda would rock in anything she wore. Andy on the other hand wasn’t so sure now. Miranda was choosing to introduce her to the city as her girlfriend and this is what she chose to wear.

  
She groaned but whipped he head around when there was a knock on her door.

  
“Yes.”

  
“It’s us, Andy.”

  
“Come in.”

  
When the door clicked behind them, she chanced a glance at them and they were staring at her. “How do I look?”

  
“Pretty.”

  
“I like that dress,” Cassidy said.

  
Andy turned back to the mirror. “You don’t think it’s too simple?”

  
Caroline rolled her eyes. “It’s not the Oscars, Andy. Mom looks pretty, too.”

  
Maybe she was  overthinking this? A glance at the clock told her it was too late to turn back now.

  
Cassidy narrowed her eyes. “You’re not having second thoughts about going with mom, are you?”

  
“No. No.” Never that. “Second thoughts about the dress, yes.”

  
“You look fine. Granted mom looks better, but we all knew that.”

  
“Miranda always looks fantastic.”

  
“Time to go,” Cassidy said, and ushered Andy toward the door.

Once downstairs she turned toward the kitchen and abruptly stopped. Miranda stood by the counter looking at her phone in a beautifully tailored ivory tuxedo, complete with a cummerbund. The white shirt underneath had a plunging neckline and the silver heels only made her look twice as enticing.   
A voice clearing had her looking up. Straight into Miranda’s eyes.

  
“Too much?” Miranda asked, gesturing to herself.

  
“No. Just right.” Andy licked her lips. “You look amazing.”

  
“As do you. I’ve always enjoyed the LBD and on you it looks quite fetching.”

Miranda glanced at the clock. “We need to get going.”

  
“I’m ready.” And she was. Andy was sure this was going to be a night she would never forget.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I've been moving for the last few weeks and work has been rough. Now that I am finally settled in hopefully I can get back to some sort of schedule for this story.

The car ride to the venue was mostly in silence with Miranda’s hand firmly clasped with Andy’s. Her nerves seemed to rise ten-fold the closer they got to the event and when Andy finally got a glimpse of the waiting cars, and the camera flashes going off her gut churned. She knew it was a big deal, but being amidst the bustle was quite different than watching clips of the event on the news. A quick glance at Miranda showed the woman was as poised as always.

“Just remember, Andrea. They are here to see us, not the other way around and you don’t owe them anything. The papers make this event out to be bigger than it is. At the heart of the ball, it’s just the mayor showing off his wealth, and bragging about his position to everyone in attendance.”

“Then why do you come?”

“Because I was invited, and it’s just good business sense. I might not like these people, but if you can ignore them, and just enjoy the food, and the dancing, I believe we will have a pleasant evening.”

“It’s always a pleasant evening when I’m with you.”

A smile graced Miranda’s lips. “Charmer.”

“Only for you, Miranda. Only for you.”

“Andrea, look at me. People will be interested in us because I haven’t brought a date to this event in quite a few years, but I would never, and will not allow anyone to disrespect you or us. I have quite a few connections that could ruin countless lives in attendance if they were to cross me or those that I care about.”

This was a different side of Miranda that Andy was seeing, but she couldn’t help the flutter in her stomach at each word out of Miranda’s mouth. It made Miranda even more desirable. “That’s sexy.”

Miranda huffed, but lifted Andy’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “Are you ready?”

“Ready?” Andy turned to where Miranda was pointing at the window and the car was parked and an attendant was waiting to open the door.

“With you. Always.”

Miranda knocked on the divider between the seats, and a few seconds later the door was opened, and Miranda slipped out then extended her hand for Andy amid the cameras going off. Andy took a deep breath, clasped Miranda’s hand, and slipped out of the car. She didn’t even have time to worry about the photographers, because by the time she got her bearings, they were already inside the building. At the top of the landing, Miranda turned to her and winked before a steward announced them to the crowd below.

It was such a surreal moment, Andy wasn’t even sure it _was_ real.

“Introducing Miranda Priestly and Andrea Sachs.”

Almost everyone in attendance was staring at them as they descended the stairs, but Andy didn't care because she was right where she belonged. On Miranda’s arm. When they reached the floor below and Andy finally tore her eyes away from Miranda she noticed the envious looks in quite a few men and women’s eyes.

“It’s all for you, Andrea,” Miranda whispered in her ear. “They are all wondering how I snagged a woman like you.”

“Well, I for one will agree to disagree. That suit fits you like a glove.”

Miranda chuckled then lead the way toward the bar, but was stopped a half dozen times to talk and meet Andy. By the time they made it to the bar and retrieved their drinks the venue was filling up fast.

“How many people are here?” Andy asked.

“Last year there were four hundred. Looks to be the same this year.”

“That’s more than I expected.”

“Most of the people in attendance are here for the same reason I am. To be seen. This may come as a surprise to you, Andrea, but most of these people don’t like me.” Miranda arched her brow and took a sip of her champagne.

“Honestly, I find that hard to believe. You’ve been nothing but nice to me.”

Miranda placed her empty glass on the tray nearest her then turned to fully face Andy. “You my dear, are the exception.” Miranda traced Andy’s jawline with the tip of her finger. “From the very start, there was something about you that spoke to me and I would have been a fool to say no. I love my kids and my family, but at the heart of everything I am a business woman and will do almost anything to make sure that it succeeds. I’ve had to step on quite a few toes for that to happen and I will not apologize for that.”

Andy slipped her arms around Miranda’s waist and rested her clasped hands on the small of Miranda’s back before pulling a willing Miranda closer. Miranda rested her hands on either side of Andy’s neck. “I like all of you and I would never ask you to apologize for what you’ve had to do to succeed. Seeing you with your family and kids sends a warm feeling throughout me, but seeing you in this type of setting turns me on to the point of combusting.” Andy bit her lip and swooned when Miranda tightened her hold.

“Now, Andrea, you’re playing a dangerous game.”

“I’m good at games.”

“You will never win against me.”

Andy smirked. “Who said I wanted to win.”

Miranda loosened her hold and chuckled. “My, my, you’re being feisty tonight.”

“I…”

“That wasn’t a question and I like it.”

Andy grabbed a full glass of champagne and downed it before setting it back down and bowing slightly to Miranda and holding out her hand. “Dance with me.”

“I would love to.”

Maybe Andy shouldn’t have had that second glass of champagne, but she was having so much fun, she wasn’t sure she wanted the night to end. Even some of the glares they were receiving didn’t bother her. As she held Miranda close and inhaled a scent that was unmistakable all Miranda, she felt so at peace that it almost brought her to her knees.

“You’re a bit tipsy,” Miranda whispered in her ear.

“A little, but no worries, I would never do anything to tarnish your image."

“Oh, Andrea. Just having you here tonight has irrevocable changed my image. I can’t seem to keep my hands off you and I don’t care who knows that. These people aren’t used to seeing me like this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not.”

Andy was about to saying something when it was announced that dinner was served.

“Whatever you were about to say can wait,” Miranda said. “After dinner, if you want, we can dance some more, then go back to the townhouse.”

“I think that sounds like the best idea I’ve ever heard.”

“I had a feeling you would say that.” Miranda intertwined their fingers and Andy held tightly to the other woman as they made their way into the dining hall and quickly found their seats. To Andy’s surprise, which she shouldn’t have been, Miranda’s table was situated at the front of the hall. Andy’s eyes widened when the other occupants of the table also sat down. The mayor and his wife, along with a man and woman Andy didn’t recognize.

The smirk Miranda sent her way told Andy that Miranda knew exactly who they would be seated with. Andy wasn’t sure how to feel about this revelation, considering she didn’t even vote for the man. He had only won by a small margin and quite a few people still believe that he had rigged the elections somehow. She’d never asked Miranda her political affiliations, but she hoped she hadn’t voted for the him either.

As soon as the mayor opened his mouth, Andy had to hold her tongue. He was pompous and felt entitled because of his status. When he addressed her she cringed inwardly.

“So, Mrs. Sachs, is it?” The mayor said.

“Andy.”

The mayor frowned. “Andy. What is it that you do?”

“I own a children’s and comic book store. I actually just bought the building next to Miranda’s.”

The mayor laughed. “Comic books. That seems a bit childish.” He waved his hand dismissively.

The sneer on his face put Andy on edge and she gripped her glass to the point of breaking. So much for not tarnishing Miranda's image. “Well, considering it was me that opened the store and not you, I don’t see how it’s really any of your business.”

Everyone at the table looked shocked at her outburst except Miranda who cut another piece of her steak and put it in her mouth.

“Young lady, I will not have anyone speak to me that way.”

“I am a woman and my name is Andy, not young lady.” Not even Miranda’s hand on her leg could curtail her anger. She’d dealt with men like this her entire life.

“You have some nerve…”

“Now, Irv,” Miranda said, addressing the mayor. “The lest you can do is address Andrea by her name and not some nickname you’ve deemed appropriate for her. This city is made up of all types of businesses and one could say mine is also childish, but we both also know that it is in the top three business’s this year.” Miranda took a sip of her wine. “I have had a lovely evening and I won’t have it ruined by your outdated views on women and what you think acceptable for this city. We both know I didn’t vote for you. We both also know that last year…”

“Okay,” Irv quickly got out and loosened his tie. “Miranda, you’re right. Andy, if your business is up to code we won’t have any issues. If you’ll excuse us.” Irv and his wife quickly left the table and it wasn’t long after the other two occupants did as well.

Andy squirmed in her seat before turning and facing Miranda. “I’m sor--” but the words were quickly cut off by Miranda’s lips. The kiss was quick but efficient.

“Don’t be sorry. He’s an asshole and thinks he has more power in this city then he does. I have dirt on him and if he even so much as breaths in your space he will regret it.”

“God, you’re hot.” Andy blurted out. “But, you don’t have to use your leverage for me. I suppose I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“You should always stand up for yourself, but in the future, you could probably use a little more tact. A well-placed word said calmly will make more of a statement then words said in anger."

“I’ll heed your advice.”

“As you should.” Miranda finished her wine. “Let’s get out of here.”

“What about dessert?” Andy asked.

“Trust me,” Miranda said. “I haven’t forgotten about dessert.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that this was a good place to wrap this story up. I know this is a short chapter but I am planning a rather lengthy epilogue.
> 
> I’m glad everyone has enjoyed this one. 
> 
> My next Mirandy project is a Science fiction story that will also include another fandom. Im currently at 40,000 words but that is nowhere near complete and I want to wait until I’ve got more written to start posting. 
> 
> On another note, if anyone is reading A Brighter tomorrow I will be updating that one tonight as well.

Andy slowly became aware of her surroundings, a smile making its way onto her face. She kept her eyes closed but wrapped her arms more securely around Miranda’s waist and placed a kiss on her neck. As her hand traced circles on Miranda’s bare stomach, Andy trailed kisses from Miranda’s neck to her shoulder before biting then licking it. This was definitely a very nice way to wake up.

  
“If you keep doing that, we’ll never get up,” Miranda mumbled.

  
“Is that a challenge?” Andy ran her fingertips along Miranda’s stomach, down her waist and settled on her thigh. “I do love a good challenge.”

  
Miranda stilled Andrea’s hand from going any further and intertwined their fingers. “As much as I would love to continue with this, the girls will be getting up soon.”

  
Andy kissed Miranda’s shoulder then pulled her snug against her. “I hope making love with you always feels like last night.”

  
_Andy melted immediately into the kiss. Grasping onto Miranda’s hips, her insides melting with the ghost of Miranda’s fingers along her spine. Miranda barely gives her a second to breath before pulling her down onto the bed and flush against her. Just the feel of Miranda’s breasts against hers, sent Andy’s mind into overdrive. Miranda’s touch sending chills along her body._

_  
“You’re stunning,” Miranda manages to say between kisses._

_  
Andy kisses her way down Miranda’s chest and closes her mouth around a nipple, sucking lightly._

_  
“Yes, Andrea.”_

  
Miranda turned in Andy’s arms, the morning light shining on her face. “Darling, I believe we can manage that. I would love nothing more than to stay in bed with you, but we do need to get up.”

  
“I know.” Andy kissed her cheek.

  
“Andrea, I want you to understand something.”

  
She sounded so serious that Andy stopped her exploration of Miranda’s body and paid attention.

  
“Last night was a surprise for me. I hadn’t expected that we would be here yet.”

  
“Do you regret it?”

  
“No.” Miranda pulled her close. “Never and I hope you don’t either.”

  
“Not a chance. Me and you are good together, Miranda. So good. Last night was amazing and I can’t wait to do it again, but I can’t wait to have dinner with you either. I think we’re doing a good job of balancing our relationship. Last night was just a new first step.”

  
“I think so as well.” Miranda pecked Andy’s lips then slowly got out of bed. Andy gulped as the sheet fell away.

“You’re a goddess.”

  
Miranda threw a wink over her shoulder. “Well, if you ask nicely this goddess will allow you to shower with her.”

  
Andy didn’t have to be told twice. She scrambled off the bed and hurried after Miranda.

  
Forty minutes later they were both dressed and sitting at the kitchen island sipping coffee when they heard dual footsteps on the stairs.

  
“Are you ready for this?” Miranda asked over the rim of her cup.

  
“Born ready.” They both chuckled as the girls bounded into the kitchen.

  
“Mom, Andy,” Caroline said.

  
“How’d last night go?” Cassidy asked, accepting the glass of orange juice Miranda set in front of her.

  
“It was great,” Andy said. “A little intimidating meeting everyone, but I made it out.”

  
“Andrea handled herself very well for it being her first time, considering a quite a few of the guests probably bought their way into their jobs,” Miranda said.

  
“The mayor,” Cassidy and Caroline said at the same time.

  
“Thank goodness we don’t have to deal with him daily,” Andrea said. She was glad Miranda had been with her otherwise she would have made an even bigger scene then she had.

  
“I’ll second that,” Miranda said, holding up her glass of orange juice. “What do you girls want to eat?”

  
“I just want some scrambled egg and toast,” Cassidy said.

  
Caroline nodded. “That’s fine with me.”

  
“With me as well,” Andy threw in at Miranda’s pointed look.

  
“Excellent. Cassidy, I do believe it’s your turn to help me.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Andy sat in silence as she watched them both work. It felt so right to be her with them, even as Caroline’s eyes were staring holes through her. She took a sip of her juice then turned to her. “You okay?”

  
Caroline huffed. “Yes.”

  
Andy smiled and turned back toward the stove only to lock eyes with Miranda. There really was no denying it, she was in love with her, heart and soul. And she didn’t need Miranda to say the words she could feel them every time she looked at her.

  
Miranda winked at her then turned around to help Cassidy finish up the eggs.

  
Breakfast was a mostly quiet affair and afterward Miranda shooed the girls off and Andy stood to help her with the dishes. Andy slipped her arms around Miranda’s waist and kissed her neck. “I love you.” Miranda stiffened but only for a moment. “Every part of you and I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us. I think it’s going to be quite the adventure.” Andy went to move her arms, but Miranda’s soapy ones clung to them.

  
Miranda turned so she could look in Andy’s eyes. “I love you, too.” Andy’s smile was blinding. “You’ve taken my life by storm and I’ve enjoyed every minute of it. I’m not an easy woman to live with.”

  
“I think I can handle you. I’m not afraid of the hard times. We’ll have up and downs but that’s okay because at the end of the day I’ll still be able to call you mine even if we’ve had a disagreement.”

  
Miranda closed her eyes but opened them a moment later when Andy kissed her cheek. “What I’m I going to do with you?”

  
“Love me.”

  
“Is that all?” Miranda tightened her arms around Andy.

  
“That’s all.”

 


End file.
